Energy and Motion
by KeepingThemAtBay
Summary: Ricochet and Ativii are unique Autobots. Primus has crafted his own plan for them, and he's left a future open with possibility. What can past Transfans do for the Autobots when they no longer truly remember what happened? Regardless of the change, they fight on in the new, cruel world. Only skills from the dead and fragment memories will guide them to the end. T for movie violence
1. Laser Visions

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Transformers

The Laser Tag Arena is Fictional

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Laser Visions**_

* * *

Shia quickly ducked behind the large neon blue painted panel. She pressed her back up against the rough plywood structure, as deep and heavy breaths were sucked in. The stiff plastic sensor laser vest was rubbing irritably against her shoulders and it was hot and sweaty. Perspiration trickled down her back and it strung her hair together into a wet mess along her forehead. Her breath came out hot and humid in the stuffy air as she tried to find a ventilation breeze close by to where she was sitting. Shia wiped the perspiration off of her forehead and peeked around the corner of the plywood wall.

Teenagers from fifteen to seventeen were running around with either blue or red laser tag vests on. They glowed the faction colors at the shoulders, front chest, and back; were the sensor panels were located. Red blended in easier in the darkened arena, but it looked angry and well like the bad guys. The blue team had those dreaded blue LEDS that were not a tactical advantage, because they stood out like a sore thumb in the darkness and made targeting easier for the red team. You could tell when a blue was close or hidden around a corner because of the reflective blue light on the dark wooden panels.

Dance lights and dim various colored light bulbs filtered through the wooden-constructed laser course. The combination of glow-in-the-dark neon paint and black lights painted different landscapes and provided a way through the dark for the players. The arena was about twice as big as a standard school gym. There was a main level and balconies that made up a second level, which could be reached by the many platforms and ramps. Each team had their own base, a place to guard because extra points could be scored there, and it also was a place to rest for the extra long tournaments.

The game participants shouted and called orders to each other in the echoing room. "Blue on the left!" "Ouch! Watch where you are swinging that thing!" and "I'll stick with you, let's go find some reds." Were commonly heard being shouted by participants. Strategic units in the factions would relay orders to their team members as they attacked like real soldiers and raked up the points. Feet trotted over the raised wooden ramps as the distinct electronic sound of a vest powering up caught Shia's ear.

She quickly looked around and seeing it was no one, she noticed it was her vest. The blue lights flickered back on and glowed in the clear sensor panel plastic. Her laser blaster made an electronic "whoosh" as it came back online, ready to be fired with two hands gripping the trigger. Shia was 'tagged' earlier, so as a penalty her suit would offline for five seconds before powering back on and she could continue scoring. The girl had to hide because even when a player's vest wasn't functioning, the opposing team could still snag points off of them. She hefted the plastic weapon and peered down the barrel like an experienced sniper. Through the small gap between two panels, she fired at the incoming footsteps.

When her weapon didn't make the sound of hitting a target, she peered around even further. A blue team member's vest came into view as he skirted around the boards that made up the maze like arena. The comrade was tall and a little lanky. Shia recognized the blue player as one of her friends, Cody, by the glowing white lines of his horizontal stripped t-shirt.

"Cody! It's good to see you! I was looking for you!" Shia exclaimed to Cody. Not to loudly though, for fear of giving up their position to the Derezzers, or the red team. Especially when Shia was a pretty targeted player for her extraordinary sharpshooting skills.

"Yeah, same here. Blue's got most of the Red cornered by the Swamp ramps over there," he pointed to the direction he was indicating. "but there's a few rouges ruining around, targeting us, and the Derezzers continue to slip by."

"Are we heading to Red Base to hit the Detonator?" asked Shia as she sniped a red player's shoulder guard, plummeting the vest into darkness. "Yes," answered Cody as he jogged with her, their tennis shoes hitting the hard floor with dull thuds.

The Detonator was at each of the bases. It was an important bonus scorer that could be guarded or sought after, depending on the strategy. It was a flashing strobe light that when targeted, any enemies near base would be 'tagged' and the allies would score two thousand points for the team and three hundred for the players who were attacking the panels. The Detonator's targeting panels were up high and they would flash and change every second. The tripwire for the 'bomb' was usually really hard to hit even if it wasn't guarded. But with this game of laser tag, it would be heavily fortified… maybe.

The two teens quickly strode forward from a corner, entering hostile territory. They were shoulder to shoulder as they ran away from a marching group of reds. They slipped into the Alley Ways that were not heavily used, and headed towards where the Detonator would be for the Derezzers.

Cody jumped up on a ramp and shot down a few unsuspecting Reds down below. They shouted and looked around, confused. Before they could spot him he ducked down and continued on with Shia.

"Just like Star Wars: Battlefront," smiled Shia, as Cody and her came under fire from a lone red member. They leaned against the half wall and waited for him to come closer. When he did, Shia tagged his vest and they ran away from him. "We make a great team."

"Yeah we really do, Shy. But that's what you get from winning several paintball matches in the past few weeks, playing a few clean rated shooting games, _and_ knowing the champ who owns this joint. Mix it all together and you get the Terrible Two!" Cody gestured wildly between the two of them while making a funny-evil face in the black lights.

Shia laughed at her friend's antics. "Some would say the Terror Twins. But thankfully we aren't that stupid to pull so many pranks," she smiled at her own comment to a franchise both of the friends knew pretty well.

They stopped to take a break as Shia looked through a peeking hole that was near the Detonator - but it was placed at the wrong angle that would make hitting the triggers impossible - looking for reds. "We got a few guards, but I think the Autobots are doing really well at drawing their attention elsewhere."

"That's the benefits of having Capture the Flag in this match too," Cody wiped the sweat off of his hands on his pants. "Though, it isn't much like an actual capture the flag scenario. I don't get it much, but I know it ranks up extra points."

"Yeah, that's for sure," she glanced back at her friend. "How much time do we have left?"

Cody glanced at the small red time slip on his vest. "Fifteen more minutes… I think. Golly," he wiped his forehead and took a deep breath. "Who knew a forty minute game would be so tiring."

"Well good thing we're all fit. What's the score?"

"Um…"

Suddenly, as if an answer to Shia's question, the speakers stationed around the course made a small techno tune. _"Nearly fifteen minutes to go and the Autobots are in the lead! Derezzers need at least two thousand five hundred more points to break even! Tag on players!"_

A chorus of cheers went up from the Autobots.

"There's your answer," shrugged Cody as they ran down a ramp way, getting closer to Red's base. The Detonator was in sight; it blinked high up on the wall like some weird flashing Whack-a-mole game.

The disco lights spun quickly, casting squares of pink, green, yellow, and orange light to swirl on the black walls in the Alley Ways as it opened up. _"Sleeeeeeeper mode initiated!"_ shouted the speakers in a reduction of techno pitch.

Sleeper mode was when three players from each team, who were the closest to the opposing bases, vests would go dark. Disguising their faction and making them look like they were tagged when they really weren't. The picked players also would have functional laser blasters, so then they could get closer to the Detonators or the Bases and be able to protect or shoot something. But Sleepers could get docked points when shot by their original opposing team.

Cody and Shia's suits went dark and they chimed out: _Sleeper mode._ The two teens were now Sleepers. They looked at each other, smiled, and then took of running as silently as they could. Hopefully the Derezzers wouldn't recognize their clothing as apart of the Autobots team.

Shia quickly jumped from behind a wall, the Detonator in sight. Cody and her were in the direct line of the Detonators on one of the balconies. Shia looked at the blinking and dancing red-lighted panels, took aim, and fired with Cody.

Shia hit directly on the spot, a countdown tone sounded out all around the base. One of the Reds' cursed and they came charging up the one-way ramp, shouting, "There's a Sleeper up here!"

The countdown finished and strobe lights all around the Derezzers Base lit up like fireworks. An explosion sound went off throughout the course as vapor machines high up in the ceiling created 'smoke' from the explosion. The blue team cheered as they gained another two thousand points, quickly pulling ahead of the red team. Shia smiled at the commotion. She and Cody quickly barged through the small blockade of Reds that failed to stop them and ran down the ramps. Heading back to home base.

:(O):

"_Time's up!"_ A deflating electronic tune called out over the speakers, ending with a chirp. Signaling that the match was over. _"Team blue – the Autobots win the battle! Return to your bases to see the scoreboards and enjoy the party refreshments provided by the match supporters. It was a fun match to watch players! Tag on!"_

Shia sighed heavily and nearly collapsed to the floor. Cody placed a steady hand on her shoulder as the fit teens wobbled off towards the exit at their bases. Fellow teammates and friends patted Cody and Shia on the back as they walked through the double exit doors. Giving them their congratulations and cheering on their win. Cody glanced around at the fellow Autobots. Everyone was panting, sweat gleaming off of their foreheads and soaking their shirts. A few kids looked stiff and a little light-headed, but smiles were all on their faces. This selective elite game between some of the fittest and the greatest laser tag players was a sensation to remember. Even if you lost, it was a game that would go in the record books of Raff's Laser Tag Arenas.

Shia grunted while lifting the bulky vest off of her shoulders and over her head. She placed it on the rack with her number and suite name: Space Scotty. Her head was spinning like crazy and she placed a hand on the rack to steady herself. 'Must have moved to fast, blood rush to the head,' she thought.

Cody walked up to Shia after putting away his vest: The Gung-gan. Shia looked over her best friend's appearance. His red brown hair was matted with sweat and it clung to his neatly angled face. His dark eyebrows hung over his bright, almost cyan blue eyes. He was tall for a seventeen – almost eighteen - year old. His lanky long arms, wide hands and narrow shoulders made him a great climber; don't be fooled by the lack of visible muscle, because he was not weak by any standards. He smiled at his friend, but it came out more like a grimace.

Shia was barely seventeen years old, average height and a healthy adult weight with good curves. She was smart and a great recreation vehicle driver, something that most girls are not. Her cobalt blue eyes were dark for her bright blond hair, and they shined with a deep light under the slope of her stringy sweaty bangs over her forehead. She brushed them away and grabbed her head as they dizziness threatened to tip her over again.

Cody gripped Shia's shoulders with one hand, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

The boy noted his friend looked at him with a mix of confusion and blankness, as if debating if she really was okay. Shia slightly shook her head, "I don't think so. My heads spinning and I think I need to lay down," she muttered.

Shia's head tipped back and her body went slack abruptly. Cody yelped in surprise and grabbed his friend's fainting form. He carefully laid her down on the rubber floor and quickly checked her vitals.

She was fine, just passed out.

Cody felt her face and noticed it was burning up yet clammy and cold. He turned to one of his friends who had rushed forward to catch Shia. "Parker, get me a glass of water. Shia just passed out, probably from over exert herself."

Parker nodded and ran off to grab a drink from the refreshment table at the other side of the room.

Cody turned to his downed friend, making sure she was all laid out and okay. "You'll be okay, you always are," he muttered to reassure his worrying self.

:(O):

_Energy…_

Shia opened her eyes, they were heavy and she felt so tired and it was a struggle to do so. Blinding white light flooded her vision and it forced her to close her eyes against the harshness. A fierce wind blew in her ears; she could hear sand shifting all around her and whistling through rock. A scorching heat beat down on her stretched out body over the tiny grains. The blond-headed girl sat up slowly, and clutched her throbbing head.

"Oh my head," she muttered as she rolled into herself slightly.

Shia opened her eyes again and this time her vision was focused on everything. A deep blue sky was high above her with a bright white horizon. No sun could be seen in the sky. Twisted brown and black rock rose out of the shifting white sands into alien shapes; shapes that had long been carved away by the harsh wind in the desert. A deep rhythmic beat seemed to pulse in the air; it was something ancient and meaningful.

'Twisted brown rock, shifting white sands, and an annoying wind?' She looked around again, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Then it hit her, like a solid freight train carrying tons of heavy stone bricks.

"Where are the Seven Primes?" she asked no one in particular as they familiar scene clicked in her head. "Where is Sam?" The wind blew harder and bits of sand flew into her socks and it stuck to her sweaty face.

"I must be dreaming… none of this _can _be real."

Something shifted out of the sands in front of her. Shia locked eyes on it and watched as black particles formed a silver and blue alien-shaped artifact. It pulsed with an ancient power and spun idly, defining gravity.

"The Matrix of Leadership?" she whispered quietly with awe. "What is going on?"

The images faded away to darkness as Shia returned to the real world. But a snippet of an ancient voice floated on her conscious; sadly Shia would never remember the soft-spoken words.

_Energy allows us to change matter. Change is eminent, and new Sparks shall emerge._

* * *

**_KTAB: _**_How was that? Pretty good, at least I think. New story, new user, new, new, and new. The story will soon pick up. I promise!_

If there are any mistakes, please let me know.


	2. Unknowns

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transfomers or any FanFictions slightly referenced

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Unknowns**_

* * *

"I tell you Cody, it was just like in _Revenge of the Fallen. _You know the scene when Sam dies and the Seven Primes are talking to him," Cody nods at his friend, "Yeah that scene, and they're all like saying it was 'his destiny'. It was just like it, _but_ minus the Primes and Sam. The blinding white sand, and the constant wind… everything was the same! And I swear that I even heard the music – "_Matrix of Leadership_" – in the background! Like some deep rhythmic beat," said Shia as the two of them walked towards Cody's house. "I…I even saw the Matrix of Leadership!" Cody looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious!" protested Shia, as she planted a hand on her hip.

The brown-headed teen just laughed at his best friend's antic. She was so animated when she discussed awesome issues on her mind. Cody glanced around on the shady street they were strolling down. The late summer air was still stifling hot in North Eastern Nevada, but the steady breeze helped chase away the discomfort. The small two-story houses' shingles shimmered slightly in the setting sun as the sound of air conditions, barking dogs and humming insects filled the air. The waft of cooking hamburgers and BBQ made Cody's stomach growl as they paced a white fenced house.

He shifted the damp towel that was on his shoulder to around his neck. Shia and Cody just had gotten back from the local rec. center's swimming pool and they were making the trek to Cody's house.

"I honestly don't know what to think of this Shy? You must have really hit your head hard when you fainted after the Laser Tag tournament. You could have just been dreaming," he pointed out.

Shia looked up, glaring at Cody from under her baseball cap. "Well… _I _think it's something important. A sign to some great change that's soon to happen to me… or _this_ universe."

Cody adjusted his sunglasses on his nose, "So you're suggesting we're falling through a rift between alternate realities? We're entering the _Transformers Universe_?" The teen rolled his eyes at the mere thought; it was just too impossible. It was magic, sheer fiction.

"Exactly!" chirped Shia as Cody nailed her point.

"Did these type of events happen in the fan fictions you usually read? This… um… set-up of events that led to an alternate universe?" asked Cody, trying to clear up what Shia was thinking. 'She's so crazy at times,' he thought.

"Well… let me think. Oh! Usually if the character is going across dimensions, they got an AllSpark shard from somewhere, or they meet up with a Cybertronian by accident," thought Shia, tapping her long index finger on her chin. "Or it was all the sudden everything changed and the whole franchise _disappeared_, like in one night. _Gone!_ No one remembers and it doesn't exist, and only the main character knows that it's all-wrong and messed up. Then they simply get into trouble and the military comes and gets them. Also, like sometimes their necklaces of the insignia would glow before transformation into a Cybertronian, after crossing realties. Which I find _highly _illogical, but a _really_ great story to read!"

Cody looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that is illogical. From what I can remember, shifting to human to bot to car isn't very realistic. _Cool_, but unreal. I'm all science and brains you know? None of us have an AllSpark shard, and we don't live in any of the cities where the movies took place, and I don't plan on going to any of them," he said counting off his fingers. "Nothing's changed to what I know. We do only own those Decepticon pendants we bought off the Internet which we thought were Autobots according to the website."

"Right," said Shia, "We should lock those up. Though I can't believe that website lied to us, but the Decepticons pendants were pretty cool."

"Yeah," Cody and Shia turned at a corner, heading down Cody and Shia's street. "Maybe it was just a dream Shia. You do love those movies a lot. With your active imagination, you could have conjured up anything."

Shia nodded as they crossed the street, heading towards Cody's small brown two-story home that was three doors down from hers. "Maybe you're right Code, but it felt _so_ real. I say we should tread carefully."

Cody unlocked the front door of his house and stepped inside. "I also highly suggest that when we do look up Transformers, we should be discreet. Like search up 'Michael Bay' or the movie actors or even 'Steve Jablonsky.' That way we don't draw attention to ourselves by NEST or the Cybertronians before we can fully understand what might be happening."

"_And_," chimed in Shia as she removed her flip-flops at the threshold. "We can't greet anyone who looks like the actors by their character name. _Especially vehicles_. I have a tendency to call out 'Bumblebee' when I see a yellow Camaro."

"Hnn… true. Didn't you say that sometimes the Autobots or NEST show up where the character lives when they switch realities?"

"Yes."

Cody and Shia walked into the kitchen that was just left of the living room and front door. Shia sat down on a stool as Cody pulled down two glasses and filled them with ice cubes and water; a refreshing drink from the hot walk.

"Have you had any dreams like mine yet?"

Cody stopped, looking at his glass after taking a drink. He swirled the ice cubes around slowly. "No I haven't. Maybe I'll eventually forget and you'll go on remembering when we get sucked into the alternate reality."

"This all could be just our imagination, Code," said Shia drinking her water. "In ways it would be so cool to go to the Transformers movies, but it also would be _so_ frightening and scary. _What could we really do? _We'd just be a hassle." she muttered the last part. After a moment of silence Shia looked up, "Maybe this isn't true and your princess hit her head pretty hard when she fainted in her princes' arms." Shia winked at Cody, a small playful smile on her lips.

A light blush crept over Cody's face as he turned away with a light chuckle. "_Anyway_, it's highly improbable Shy; because this is _2013_, two years after _Dark of the Moon_ and six after the first movie. The Transformers… at least the Autobots… didn't show up until '07. No one knows what the fourth installment will be about, so we can't count on appearing during that time period."

Shia was drinking her water and she just made a gurgle 'hrr' to Cody's statement. She finished it off and whipped away the excess water on her lips. "Well with the topic of the day, shall we turn on Transformers and have a marathon?"

Cody smiled, Shia was always so excited to watch the movies, and she claimed that they were her absolute favorites. "Sure, my parent's are out-of-town so we got the house to ourselves."

"Let's watch the Blu-ray ones!" she squealed and ran off towards the home movie theater in Cody's house. "You're the best Cody!"

Cody smirked to himself. Then he went about getting popcorn ready for the movie.

:(O):

As the two best friends were stretched out on the couches in Cody's home theatre, Cody began to do some web surfing on the Internet.

With the climax of _Dark of the Moon_ nearing, Cody quickly did his last searches on information about the Transformer-trilogy movie production. Not the franchise or the storyline, a precaution he was taking. So far he'd searched 'Michael Bay' 'ILM movies' 'Steve Jablonsky,' and 'Shia LaBeouf.' All searches were coming back positive; the Transformers franchise was still there.

With Shia's fainting incident a few days ago, he highly doubted anything would change. Nothing had yet at least. So Cody turned down his questions as just a figment of the imagination and continued to watch the movie.

'Everything will be fine' he thought. 'We got the Recreational and All Terrain Vehicle competitions in a two days. Mom and Dad will be home in three. Everything will be fine Cody. Nothing is doing to happen.'

Or so he hoped.

* * *

_**KTAB**_: _So, yeah it was a shorter chapter. But the next one will be longer, promise. I hope I don't offend anyone my slightly referencing their type of FanFiction. I **love** them all! **Really I do!** But Cody, like he said is "All science and brains..." or that's what he makes himself think. And sometimes I like to make my things seems somewhat possible. So don't hate me, K? *hides behind desk* That mention of the Decepticon Pendants really did happen to me! Apparently amazon needed to update their file on that item. But I kept it because it was a really sweat necklace!_

Thanks to: **AutobotSeeker98**, and **nicopop**. For the follows!


	3. ATV Whiplash

**Energy and Motion**

**Declaimer:** I do not own Transformers or McDonalds, Subway or Jeep

All Racing Events are Fictional

* * *

_**Chapter 3: ATV Whiplash**_

* * *

It was two days later, the air was cool and the sun had yet to peek over the Nevada horizon. Early birds sung to each other across the street as dew glistened on the grass. The Nevada heat was gone for the moment and the peaceful street seemed quiet and asleep. But on this early Friday morning, not everyone was in bed.

Shia came walking down her porch steps of her small gray home. The brown wooden door was pulled closed as she hefted a canvas bag over her shoulder. She was halfway dressed in her bike racing gear; Shia wore the white and bright green body suit with old worn tennis shoes. Her blond hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail and her snazzy sport sunglasses were pushed up to rest on her forehead. In her bag where her racing boots, gloves, goggles and a few other items. The white, black, and green-checkered dirt bike helmet was tucked under her left arm. Her overall appearance showed she was a champion who was waiting to kick butt and win.

"We ready Code?" asked Shia as she walked down the sidewalk to the 2013 Jeep Grand Cherokee Trailhawk that was parked on the curb. The white armor of the vehicle reflected the shot shades of blue, purple, and pink from the brightening sky. Cody quickly glanced up from behind the Cherokee at his friend's voice. Then he went back to sliding the last pin in for the trailer connection. He grabbed the steel bar and jostled it, making sure it was a sure fit.

"Almost," he stood up and dusted off his hands and adjusted the black ball cap he was wearing. "We got your four-wheeler, dirt bike, and street race bike all loaded up in the back. All we need to do is swing by my house and get the cooler and the passes. You ready?"

"As Ever."

Shia and Cody where going to the annual Recreation and All Terrain Vehicle competition over at the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah. Shia was a racer in the amateur racing, but she was _really_ good for her age. She could skillfully drive a four-wheeler, a dirt bike, and a street bike safely while pulling great aerial stunts for the various competitions she could enter.

Shia's parents were out-of-town with Cody's, since they were business partners. So the two teens were in change of getting to the Salt Flats, were this year's event was taking place, with the vehicles. It wouldn't be a problem and at all, they parent's agreed they were highly responsible and they entrusted them with the Cherokee to drive.

It'd be a two-hour drive at the fastest speed heading east. When pulling three other vehicles, it was bound to take longer. Cody was coming along to help direct a paint ball match he had helped set up with a committee. His older brother Mike would meet up with them there, to help with all the events the two teens were participating in. The young man knew a lot about this type of racing, so his experience would be helpful. He also wanted to fill in for the third pass Shia had and enjoy the day with his little brother. Hopefully he'd be able to embarrass Cody a bit too. Oh, the joy of brotherly love.

Cody finished strapping down the vehicles in the trailer. He _twanged_ the straps and hopped in the driver's seat. Shia had to run back to his house to grab their lunch and the passes. Cody pulled the Cherokee onto the street and waited for Shia to come out after gathering up the items and locking up his house.

Shia came out with a cooler of lunch, placed in the backseat and they were off.

* * *

A few hours later, Cody pulled into the dirt parking lot. The trailer bounced in the back as he hit the uneven gravel from the road turnoff. His hands slid and spun the steering wheel as he directed the Cherokee to a place to park and unload. The jeep stopped and dust blew into the west by a quick wind.

Shia looked around through the windows, she stopped and waved at a tall early-twenties man that was striding closer to them. "There's Mike," she pointed to a older version of Cody, but with longer, curlier hair. "He'll help you unload. I'm going to the information booth to see what I need to do and pay the fee." She unbuckled and got out. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

The white and green-clad biker walked away at slow trot. Eyes scanning the several tented pavilions for the information booth. The Salt Flat environment was very bright, even in the mid-morning light of the rising sun. Trucks and other Jeeps of various sizes were lined up in the parking lot as people of all ages unloaded their vehicles or herded children to their next event. A few men were eating their late McDonalds Breakfast meals in the shade of their big Ford truck, while others were sitting up shady tents and camping chairs. Two sport ATVs charged quickly down the gravel roadway, their tires spun out rocks and clouds of dust. Everyone was out and about, getting ready for the races of the day.

The brown-haired boy got out of his car and started undoing the cargo straps that held down the single-rider automobiles in the trailer. Mike quickly joined him and he clapped Cody on the back. "Glad to see that you made it here without any problems," Mike said. "Wouldn't want Shia missing any of her big races."

Mike was a tall twenty-one year-old. With curly brown hair that fanned out behind his ears and was held down by a dirty college football cap. His tanned face was bright and smiling and he quickly slipped on his gloves over his calloused hands. The big brother looked much like Cody, but he was a lot more bulked up then his younger version.

"So what is Shia up against today?" Cody asked as he dropped the steel ramp down at the back of the trailer. It _clanged_ on the gravel and Mike walked up it.

"Hm. We got some pretty skilled racers here today in general. Only a few of them are in the amateur races. From what I've heard, they're pretty good. With Shia's skill, we won't have to worry about a sore lose." Mike said as he unfastened a cargo strap on the red sport ATV. He pulled it loose and started to bundle up the dusty straps, carefully sidestepping around the cramped trailer space.

Cody made a sound of agreeing. "So what other events do we have today, Mike? What can we watch?"

His brother looked up from where he was sitting on the ATV, Mike was preparing to drive it down the ramp and off the trailer. "Well…" he paused, rubbing a dusty glove over the small stubble on his chin. "There are the ATV Races and the Dirt Bike X-tremes, including the Bike Rally this afternoon. The Street Dashes are tonight down South at the new professional track. The Pros got the Salt Flat Flyers going on all day on the open stretch. Those are all the races I know of." He shifted on the seat, whipping at the dust along the ATV's controls. "There's paintball, stunt shows, I think a hamburger eating contest, and some contest booths too."

"Sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun today," Cody commented as the shrill sound of the ATV engine stopped the conservation. Mike had turned it on and was slowly rolling it down the forty-five degree ramp. The flag on the back of the automobile swung around on its spring and bonked Mike on the head. The taller young man just glared at the notorious addition and pulled the four-wheeler to the side of the Cherokee.

He shut it off and turned to Cody, "Do you have your camera?"

"Yeah, I do," answered Cody as he rolled the white and green Honda dirt bike down the ramp after Mike. He kicked the kickstand and turned back to get the matching colored sport bike.

"Good," smirked Mike. "Because I want to get a picture with _your_ girl." He came around to lean against the side of the white automobile, his arms folded over his chest.

The little brother looked up alarmed, then he quickly turned to popping open the trunk of the Cherokee. Trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "She's not my girl," he muttered.

Mike laughed and clapped his little bro on the back. "Yeah, _right." _

Cody scowled and he quickly took out his paintball gear bag. He slammed shut the trunk and briskly walked away, leaving a laughing Mike to attended to the vehicles.

:(O):

A couple of hours later, after an exciting and refreshing paintball match, Cody was in the stands at the Dirt Bike Rally. The special constructed jump course was rolling with excitement as fans and spectators cheered on the competitors. Dust clouds faded into the bright, yet surprisingly cool, afternoon sky. The high wails of the dirt bike engines screamed as the competitors prepared to jump off the ramps, launching themselves into the air.

Cody cheered and whistled loudly with pride and excitement as Shia pulled some stunning moves on her dirt bike. She flew up into the air and did a stunning one-handed handstand on the back of her seat. The crown went wild and they cheered as she stuck the landing. Shia pulled to the side of the track, a wave of moist dirt after the hairpin turn. She saluted stiffly to the crowd and then took off with a high pitch engine wail, gunning it towards the next jump.

Cody continued to yell and cheer with the crowd as the racers continued to impress them and the judges. Shia was now waiting on the sidelines for her turn to begin again. Rapidly, Cody's head began to pound, and the deafening sound all around him began to become muffled. As if he was sinking underwater. The arena around him slowed down and became unfocused, as if he was looking through the wrong end of binoculars.

The disorienting sensation continued to grow until Cody wasn't seeing the bike arena anymore. His vision had shifted to a whole different environment, one that was quieter and more eerie.

He glanced around. The wind was cool as it blew thousands of fluttering paper sheets in the sky and black soot across the broken roads. The buildings near him and the tall skyscrapers had broken windows and chipped or collapsed infrastructures. The wind carried the smell of burning buildings, charred flesh, and molten steel.

The whole setting was eerily familiar to Cody. Was it 9/11 or something from a movie he recently saw? The teen looked up into the sky as an alien sound caught his attention. A strange aircraft zoomed overhead with a blast of orange thruster and quickly fell into a large circular barricade around the city, high up in the bright blue sky. Towers of gray smoke swirled around the barricade of alien ships, and a sense of doom seemed to fall across the land.

A tumbling newspaper slammed against his leg and Cody reached down to pick it up, trying to find a date on it. _Chicago Tribune September… _Was all it read, the rest was burnt away.

"Chicago?" he looked around with concern. "Where is everybody?"

Before the confused Cody could get an answer, his vision suddenly became very bright. As if someone was increasing the white contrast of what he was seeing. Then the cold, doomful atmosphere melted away. With a low pop, the biking atmosphere returned full force. The cheering crowds and wailing bike engines clamored in Cody's aching head. He was sitting on the bench, his head clasped in his hands.

After his senses returned, Cody shot out of his seat and threaded through the crowds. A nagging sensation urged him to go find Shia and talk to her as soon a possible.

* * *

"I'm telling you Shia. It was just like _Dark of the Moon_, or 9/11 repeated itself again in a different city. But I'm sure it's the former. Everything was just like the movies, the sense of dread and all hope is lost was so overwhelming," Cody said over their lunch. It'd taken him a while to find Shia and lunch was the only possible time they could talk. "I didn't faint like you did, it just over took me and I felt like I was transported to somewhere else."

Shia whipped the dirt off her hands before taking a quick bite of a potato chip. "I believe you Code. That's how my vision went: something so realistic that it's almost unimaginable. Where there any Autobots or anything from the third movie that you saw?"

Cody looked at his half eaten Subway style sandwich thinking, "The only thing was the Decepticon armada fleet surrounding Chicago. One of the fighters flew over my head," he took another bite and said with a half full mouth. "It's all really strange and I wonder what it means?"

Shia brushed back her bangs that had fallen into her eyes with a fingerless glove. "Something's going to happen, I know it."

The two teens continued to eat their semi-cool lunch in silence under the tented pavilions provided by the racing committees. They were enjoying the hearty meal and the time to take a half an hour and just _sit down_.

But something always had to disturbed the small moment of peace you get. And that form of a disturbance was Mike. He dashed under the pavilion and slid on the picnic bench Cody was sitting on. His light colored tee was covered in various colors of paint splatter and dust. He ducked his head down and checked over his shoulder continuously, like he was looking out for someone. Over the soft chatter of multiple voices talking, they could hear his name being shouted accusingly with a few unkind words and threats.

"Uh, Mike my man, what's going on?" asked Shia carefully, wondering if she really wanted to know. Mike ducked down and started to jester with his hands as he began to explain.

"Okay, I _might_ have exploded a can of blue hairspray on some buddy's white car. But Mr. Angry Pants thinks it was a can of _spray-paint. _It'll wash off, but he doesn't know that!" he glanced over his shoulder and cursed when he saw two guys spot him. Mike threw his hands down on the picnic table and asked in desperation. "Shia, can I borrow your ATV to get out of here?"

"Sure…" then he ran off like a jack-rabbit being chased by a coyote. "But it's almost out of gas." She finished, by then Mike was long gone.

The remaining two occupants of the table looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Shia snorted and they broke out laughing loudly.

"I swear that he get's into more trouble than I do," gasped Cody between fits of laughter.

"You sure about that?" snorted Shia loudly, almost choking on her water. "Because remember the time when you busted that kid's snow ramp at the sledding hills on _accident _and he was all like—"

"Okay!" Cody held up his hands in surrender. He did not want the embarrassing story to be brought up in public. "Point taken. I stand corrected."

They quickly cleaned up their lunches and threw away the trash. Then they walked outside of the pavilion's shade to where Cody's Grand Cherokee was parked. "We'll need to head over to the speed racing tracks down south by two." Shia said, as she put away the lunch cooler in the shade on the back seat. She pulled out another cold water bottle from the other cooler and took a long swig from it.

"Are the Salt Flat Flyers down there too?"

"Yes. We could go to one before two o'clock if we hurry," pointed out Shia as she walked to the back of the trailer to load up her speed bike. Cody jumped into the driver's seat and ruffled through their tickets and passes to find the correct ones for the events.

On that calm, slightly windy day, the unexpected happened. A fiery explosion erupted on the other side of the parking lot by the mobile gas station and power poles. The angry red ball of smoke and flame mushroomed up into the sky. People screamed, the ground shook, and electricity hummed through the air with a chaotic symphony.

Shia looked up as a loud _snap_ caught her attention. She gasped in shock at the thick power lines that were free-falling right for their vehicle. Mad blue sparks ignited on the torn end of the cable.

Time slowed, a woman's scream echoed loudly and was drawn out. The sparking, thousands of pumping volt power lines draped over the top of the car and they hit the trailer. Huge plumes of yellow-winged-sparks sprayed everywhere as the electricity made contact with metal. Shia fell over her dirt bike, her foot on the seat as her shoulders touching the speed bike.

Thousands of white-hot-burning agony volts of electricity shocked Shia and Cody. Their screams were drowned out over the higher zapping of energy and hissing metal.

Shia's vision blurred as glyphs few in front of her eyes. Her heart beat faster and faster as everything seemed to disconnect.

Then it was over, and the rest was silence.

* * *

_**KTAB:** And YES! This one was a lot of fun to write. I hope I caught all my mistakes, but please let me know if you notice any. Sometimes my brain has a tendency to skim and skip over them. I'm only human after all. :D These past three chapters I wrote were just to let you see some of Shia's and Cody's skills. Mostly Shia's though. Cody's mostly a climber and a great sharpshooter. I can't wait to get to the next chapter, it's going to be fun! One hint to it? **Primus**._

I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the follows!

Thanks: **Elhini Prime, MFogarty, Sharpshooter7, TheGhost129 and AndromedaAI**! For the support!

And thank you **LGTracy** for the notice on my mistakes! I should have looked those chapters over again for them! Oops! But hopefully now they're fixed. If you catch any more, you can PM me.


	4. Daybreak

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Transformers

Ativii and Ricochet belong to KTAB (me)

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Daybreak_**

* * *

Darkness, the cold, and then nothing. Heat, blinding light, and sentiment half thoughts. _Energy and motion_. The forces repeated again and again, pulling at the conscious with searing pain and numb weightlessness. It crashed and fought in the dark, destroying, creating, and igniting flashes of brilliance.

Brushes of a soothing, warm presence arouse the conscious even more, past the incredible forces. In the dull gray void, two blue-hued sparks stirred and shimmered. Their blue lights pulsed and radiated like little stars in the emptiness. One was a deep cobalt blue, the other a cyan bright hue.

Awareness came to the sparks from the soft, reassuring presence. They were not alone in the emptiness with the forces.

"**You are never alone."**

The sparks jumped at the sudden warm, welcoming embrace of the voice. It shielded them against the tormenting cycles that attacked from all directions. True peace and tranquility quickly followed, providing a safe haven.

A bright, warmth-filled light parted the dull void, like the sun breaking through the clouds, and it shined on the trembling sparks. They turned to it like moths to a light and they watched ancient glyphs fly by them that were seeping out of it.

The sparks curiosity spiked as the glyphs touched them, feeding them ancient and young knowledge. The caused even more questions to form, because they did not recognize the experience being given to them.

_What is this?_ Thought one of the sparks as its senses came together enough to form thoughts.

The Voice chuckled, a deep warm rolling sensation that filled the void. It spoke again with an indescribable tone, something that echoed through all the ages and carried many levels of understanding.

"**One might call it the stop before the Well of Sparks or the after life. A place of limbo before the Judgment, a place for sparks –spirits - to go if their duties are not fulfilled."**

_So… we're dead?_ asked the cyan spark.

The Voice spoke again, with a sadness that could break any heart. **"You could say that, young sparks. But you have been given a second chance to live in a new reality. You've been given the chance to start again at a place you may have heard of, but never experienced. Some would be grateful for the chance to continue."**

_What is with these glyphs flying by us?_ asked the cyan spark again.

"**It is knowledge that I have provided that will help you on your journey."**

_What are we supposed to do?_ asked the cobalt spark who quiet and unsure.

"**Help those who do not get along. You're journey is what you make it, but fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. Time is short, be warned that you cannot save everyone. Your journey will not be easy, but your presence is most crucial. I see that you desire that chance to continue, for you are young sparks that have much to experience."** The Voice paused as the spark's silently agreed. **"Very well. 'Till all are one."**

The light began to fade as the gray void brightened past the warmth.

_Wait! What is your name?_ cried out the cyan spark as in trembled in questioning.

"**I am Primus, and I will be watching out for you."**

Then the calming presence faded away as the last of the knowledge glyphs escaped the light. The sparks spun in silence, and then they too faded in the vacuum. An unseen force had called them away, like a fisherman that reels in his catch. The sparks broke the dullness and they entered into the world of the living. Into a new body, one with a spark chamber.

:(O):

In the mountains of Petra in Egypt, it was scorching hot and bone dry. The unforgiving wind continued to blow and the golden sand flashed across dunes and in front of the setting sun set against a deep purple background. The uninhabited mountains were chiseled against the deep sky; their peaks shimmered in the receding daylight heat.

One peak that was close to the center of the mountain range, near El Deir, Jordon; shook slightly in the dimming light. A small landfall picked up dust as it tumbled down the red-brown cliffs and crashed to the hard golden sand. Once the debris cloud cleared away, a small yawning cave stood nearly concealed on the cliff side. A gush of wind escaped the opening and a blue light flashed in the crevice as a soft singing sound echoed through the windy desert.

When traveling through the small cave opening, a larger cavern opened up in the heart of the mountain. Pillars of stone held the high ceilings up and smaller ones crisscrossed near the rooftop, forming a detailed design of a rock-like web. Alien glyphs were inscribed on the walls and pillars. Their designs were jagged, as if they were carved with a blade. They resembled something close to Chinese or ancient Greek hieroglyphs, and appeared to be chiseled or burned into the stone with a concentrated flame.

As the wind rushed through the once sealed off cave, it brushed aside the sand to reveal glinting metal. The jagged, geared, and smooth metallic surfaces were shiny and made of extraterrestrial steel. They shimmered in the streaming light that appeared throughout the cave.

A switch was flipped and one of the metallic bodies hummed to life as energy cackled near it. Lightning sparked off of the columns of rock and struck the 'chest' of the metallic bodies. Blue light pooled in an open chamber, it condensed and ignited into a beautiful mini cobalt star. The spark sang and hummed in the odd light, metal slips mended together to protect the star as plates shifted to close the open 'chest' to the outside world. The humming increased in rhythm as air began to cycle through vents along the neck and torso.

Blue lights turned on along the limps as the wind continued to blow the sandy particles around. The small radiance highlighted sharp angles and gear pistons along the frame as they begun to spin slowly and shift up and down.

The larger metallic body to the left was going through the same processes. The cave turned into a short symphony of powering up frames. Deep in the processors, files whizzed by as connections were made, information sorted, codes authorized and new knowledge categorized. It was a beautiful major defrag that would crash any non-sentinel supercomputer.

The organization of the mind and awareness to overcome the bodies would come in a few hours, as systems were synced and the initiating calibration processes began.

* * *

"Cody! Coooody~! Are you even Cody? Wake-up! Eerr—online?" A large huff of air stopped the ranting for a minute as a frustrating being tried to calm down. "Come on you big lump of – uh, lazy metal? I don't know! Get up! You… person! Autobot! Scrap! I don't even know! Screw this, just _wake up!_"

The one named 'Cody' struggled to bring himself online completely. His new limbs felt very heavy and unresponsive and his head… err processor was aching. 'Where was all this terminology coming from?' he questioned as they annoying synthesized female voice continued to nag as she test out new terms. Apparently she was completely unsure what to say.

'Does it really matter?' thought Cody. 'I'm waking up!'

Blue words in an unfamiliar calligraphy scrolled up Cody's HUD. His processor quickly adjusted his language software and he now could understand what the text was informing him of.

**Energon levels: 100%**

**Spark Signature(s) – 1: unverified – near proximity.**

**System Scan complete – ready to online?**

**Online: optics powering up.**

A dim, blue-tinted cave showed up on Cody's vision. Color was present, but the lingering effects of blue still remained and it caused a tinted look to everything. The little light available didn't matter, because the light input for his optics quickly adjusted and the cave brightened.

The walls and columns looked sharp and Cyberglyphs were imprinted on them. The glyphs told about a hidden Energon source on the planet and a great battle that had commenced. Number glyphs were set in chains like co-ordinates to a hidden treasure near the messages.

Cody shuttered his optics as he looked to his right. His vision outlined a small feminine figure in deep black pearl armor. Her bright cobalt optics glittered and highlighted the shifting gears around her optics in a soft blue light. Cody closed his optics again as the voice registered in his memory banks.

"S-Shia?!" he croaked as the new vocal protocols registered. "Is that you? You sound different."

"Yeah it's me. In the uh – metal." She grimaced as the unfamiliar vocabulary continued to filter into her speech patterns. She shifted from the position she was sitting in and Cody looked her over as she relaxed against the rock column.

No colored armor covered her body in the usual bright Autobot way. Heavily plated protoform armor protected the delicate gears of her frame and they were heavily inscribed with silver Cyberglyphs. She didn't have legs, but a solid piece that looked like a 'spring'. It was much like the Decepticon Rampage and the Arcee counterpart protoforms. If he were to guess, he'd say she'd look much like one of the Arcee triplets when she acquired an alt-mode.

Shia looked at Cody as he studied her. He was much larger than she was, possibly close to seventeen feet while she was nine feet tall. He had an even width waist and chest. His arms and legs were long and bright blue lines flowed between the plates on the limbs and crossed his servos like little mazes. If she were to guess, he looked closest to either Ratchet or Sideswipe.

"How are we even alive?" asked Cody as he suddenly remembered the explosion and thousands of volts of electricity being pumped into his body. It was the day of the races, and they had… died.

Shia just shrugged at his question. She couldn't really remember herself.

"Primus chose your good sparks, I believe. He didn't really evaluate on why?" A youthful voice spoke out, yet it sounded ancient and as if it carried a heavy burden.

Shia jumped at the sudden voice, she quickly looked between the pillars that were obscuring her vision. "What was that? Are you a ghost?"

Deep ringing laughter filled the cave; it was slightly gangster and sounded laid back. "Ya could say that, fer a past human. Appar'ntly the new knowl'dge in yer processor hasn't quite sunk in," replied the same voice that belonged to the laugh. It had a heavy 'cool' accent and was very deep in frequencies.

Cody perked up at the voice as he scanned around, looking for its source. He couldn't believe his ear… err audios. That voice hadn't spoken much at all, but it was recognizable from the first movie.

"_What about Bumblebee? We just can't leave him ta die and become some human experiment!"_

"_You wanna piece of me? You wanna piece of me?!"_

_Images of a giant rusted silver mech pulled at a much smaller silver one. He cried out in pain, as the evil one yelled, "No I want __**TWO**__!"_

The bigger mech looked towards the femme, and they shared a look of realization. "Is that _Jazz_?" he whispered quietly.

A clutter of dust fell from the roof and pinged on Shia's helm. She looked up and gasped. Hanging between the supporting pillars, hung a small gleaming mech. He did a quick summersault in the air and landed in a crouch on the cave's sandy floor. The silver mech unfolded and stood up to see two pairs of blue optics gawking at him in pure shock.

It was Jazz, _the_ _Jazzman_! In all of his gleaming silver glory! His visor was down and it flashed blue, a smile broke out beneath it. He shifted his weight and crossed his clawed servos over his chest. The silver 'wings' on his helmet caught the cave's odd light, and his armor plating across his torso had a thick dark weld across it. Proof of his demise.

Cody turned his head to glance around again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But when Jazz was in the corner of his vision, he seemed to become slightly transparent in form. More evidence to that his may very well be a dream.

Jazz leaned against a thick rock pillar, his servos still folded over his chest. "Oh, so _that_ knowl'dge isn't gone just yet." He turned his head to look behind him and called. "Hey, Ah think they're ready ta listen!"

Shia and Cody turned to the sound of peds pacing over the sand. They froze again at the sudden respectful and ancient presence that filled the cave. A tall, lanky mech with an Egyptian-like headpiece walked around the corner, the links on it clinked softly together. Odd plating covered his very alien like body and was a dull gray-yellow. His amber optics glinted in the light as his gaze turned to the stunned protoforms. He looked just like the ancient Cybertronians that came to Earth in 17000 BC with the Star Harvester.

"Jazz, I think you've left them a little short of words. Especially the femme," his wise yet young voice rang out in the quiet expanse of the cave.

Jazz smirked. "Ah have a tendency ta do that." He straightened and walked over to the protoforms. His fifteen feet tall height still towered over Shia, who was much smaller. "Bots meet tha Sixth Prime. Sixth Prime meet tha Bots."

Sixth Prime smiled past his additions on his headdress and looked down at them. He knelt in front of the two bots so he was closer to their height and shifted his golden shaft so that it lay across his thighs.

"Primus has told us about you, young ones. He's instructed us to teach you the ways of a Cybertronian before my distant descendant arrives in the desert. What are your designations?"

Shia scrunched up her face plates in thought. She knew her real name was too Earthly. A file came forward in her processor and she accessed the information.

"Ativii, shall be by new designation," She smiled at her creativeness. Shia, now Ativii, liked her new name. Her cobalt optics shined in the dark.

"Ricochet shall be mine," answered Cody, now Ricochet, shuttered his cyan optics as he favored his name.

Jazz smirked under his visor. "There's some nice names!"

Sixth Prime hummed in agreement with Jazz. "Yes indeed. There is much for us to discuss. Shall we begin?"

Ativii and Ricochet nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**KTAB: **MWAHAHAHAHA! I got **JAZZMAN** in the picture! I really hope I do okay with his __personality and accent. So.. I'm sorry if he's to OOC, but I tried my best! And I hope Primus if fine too, writing a 'god' so to speak is a little tricky. This chapter was a lot of fun to write! And the story is finally picking up some more! I was writing the paper "rough" of this in my notebook and I reached ROTF today. Like Sam is in Egypt... So the story is coming along really well! So expect chapters to come out soon! Sixth Prime, (original name I know) is apart of the original Seven Primes. He's alive because his sarcophagi was only fractured by the Fallen. Not destroyed. He's a Guardian to the Matrix of Leadership, and lives in Limbo. This chapter was a blast to write, I hope you all really enjoyed it. Leave reviews if you want! :D_

_Ativii is pronounced. Ah-tiv-vy (like ATV. :D Got the Idea from Arcee - RC) _

Thanks To: **Ladybugautobot**, and **grapejuice101** for the favorites.

Thanks to: **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal** and **Ladybugautobot** for the follows!

And THANK YOU guys for the reviews! 5! wow!

**AndromedaAI**: Yes Shia's favorite color is green! How did you know? *shifty eyes*

**TheGhost129:** Yes, they are now "cybers" as you just read!


	5. Discloser

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Transformers

Ativii, Sixth Prime, and Ricochet belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Disclosure**_

* * *

After the first introductions were made between everyone, Jazz helped Ricochet sit up against a stone column. For such a small mech, Jazz easily hefted the larger one into a sitting position. Without a complete thorough system recalibration, the motor relays were out of sync and Ricochet was basically 'paralyzed', but that had to wait. The explanations were much more important that a new mech trying to learn how to control his limbs.

The silver saboteur grabbed Ativii's back panels and scruff bar to put her on a small ledge so she was at a more optic level with everyone. She glared daggers at the silver mech for picking her up like a helpless cybercat! He was _supposed_ to be the small one, but apparently she got the short end of the stick. Ativii had already done a system recalibration not knowingly, so her motor relays were in check. With a single mended leg, her equilibrium was completely off and still needed a few more instructions to fix that problem.

He just chuckled at the skinny black femme as she huffed and crossed her servos over her chassis. Jazz just shrugged it off and stood back with the Sixth Prime.

"So… where do we start with the explanations?" asked Ricochet.

The Prime shifted his weight on his wide-toed peds and leaned on his golden shaft. His amber optics locked with the cyan and cobalt ones of the protoforms. "This information you are about to hear was disclosure to us by Primus before your activation. We only know a bit about what happened before your demises. Primus had always been watching for you two for some time. You were never supposed to be apart of your reality, but ours. Some unexplainable shift had thrown you out of ours and to your old lives. On the day of your death, he intervened to make what was wrong, right. The electricity and energy transformed your 'spirits' into sparks as you died. Your sparks then entered the stage before the Well of Sparks.

"Without a spark chamber, your sparks, now your essence would quickly fade in the void of Limbo and be lost. From my time, when I was on this planet, a great battle had broken out and a few protoforms frames were left here in these desert mountains. With my approval, since these were my brothers, Primus channeled your sparks into them and gave you new life."

"But how come we can still remember things of our past lives?" asked Ativii as the amazing explanation entranced her.

Jazz turned to Sixth Prime, directing the question to him to answer.

"To remove memories from one's soul and spark could be devastating to the person. It's like ripping away their worth and all that they are. To not create conflict with the great scheme of things, Primus is slowly having your memories disappear. They are turning into thoughts, instinct, and knowledge. You will not remember what has occurred directly, but they will seem more like figments of the imagination that are actually true." The Prime vented softly as he shifted again.

"Then what about the knowledge Primus was giving us?" asked Ricochet as a fragment of his memory surfaced.

"As Primus is shifting your memories to instinct and a 'six sense' he is also filling your processor with information on how to be a Cybertronian. Since you do not have millions or years to learn it all at a human state of mind, it will smoothly integrate with what we are teaching you. I do not know about all that he has shared with you, but it will be crucial to your existence," The Sixth Prime drew some symbols in the sand with his shaft. They matched the ones that were on the walls and columns of stone. "Can you read this?"

Ativii peeked from over the ledge she was one, and stared at the Cyberglyphs written in the compacted sand. Ricochet glanced over at them, since he couldn't really move. "They say, 'the Language of Primes,'" said Ricochet as he scrunched his faceplates in confusion.

"And 'the Vessel of Knowledge and Life,'" added in Ativii.

The Prime leaned back in deep thought, Jazz just stared at the glyphs like they were going to come out and jump at him. "Ah can't read anything," said Jazz. "but those look like glyphs that are on tha AllSpark."

The ancient mech hummed as he looked up again. "That is because it _is_ the Language of Primes. It is a dead form of Cyberglyphs to your time Jazz. Only the ancients can understand and possible a descendant of Prime. If Ativii and Ricochet can read it, it means Primus has something planned for you in the future? Or his knowledge that was given to you had the Language of Primes embedded in it."

"Why is that so important?" asked Ativii as she picked up the sense of wonderment in the Sixth Prime.

"Because there are many artifacts that were lost from Cybertron that were inscribed with these glyphs. If you can understand them, then you will be able to unlock their abilities and aid the Autobots in the War."

Ativii raised a servo as a thought occurred to her. "When we were meeting with Primus, I think he said that our journey was to help the ones who do not get along. So maybe the Language of Primes and our new knowledge are supposed to help with that?"

"Possibly," Jazz said. "But f'rst we must get ya in workin' order."

"What is your role in this?" asked Ricochet as he studied the mechs in front of him.

"Both Ah and Sixty are kinda like mess'ngers for Primus. We're 'dead' now, but Primus has kept mah alive fer somethin'. He's not tellin' mah tha reasons," answered Jazz. He used the Prime's nickname he had given him, and said Prime didn't even bat an optic at it.

"We cannot be seen by other Autobots or Decepticons alike. _Only by you._ With Primus' interaction he has allowed us to be your guides as you fledge to be a true Cybertronian. We are simply an image or a person only _you _can interact with."

Ativii looked at the Sixth Prime from the side of her optic and saw him become transparent, and then she turned back her helm to face him. "So we can only see you. That's a bummer."

"If Jazz is here with us, then what year is it?" asked Ricochet as he struggled to get past an itch in his armor. 'Curse not having motor relays synced!'

"If yer asking how long Ah've been deactivated. It'sa only been thirt'en of yer weeks," said Jazz sadly as he laid a servo over the large scars on his chassis.

"So…it's 2007? The AllSpark is destroyed, you're not there Jazz and Megatron's dead for now. How in t he name of Primus did we go back in time by six years?!" exclaimed Ativii as she started to freak out. Everyone just ignored her as she started to vent harshly.

Jazz snapped his digits. "You said Megsy's dead fer _now_? What do ya mean about thwat?"

Ricochet turned to Ativii, she vented and began to explain as wisps of the movies returned. "I honestly don't know how long this knowing of the movies will last. But from two years from now, in 2009, Megatron is going to be revived from a shard of the AllSpark. Short summary, Megatron has always been working for the Fallen, who will soon be free."

Sixth Prime growled, "How is that possible? The Fallen is locked away and he cannot get out until—"

"It's because Megatron corners Prime and stabs him in the back," said Ricochet. "Optimus was protecting Sam, because Sam knows about an Energon source to the Sun Harvester. Thanks to a splinter of the AllSpark which got stuck on his jacket."

Jazz was taken back. He staggered a few steps. "No! Prime is too tough ta get killed thwat easily. Him an' Megatron have been goin' at it for years on end!"

"It was a cheap stab in the back also," muttered Ativii.

Sixth Prime laid a servo on Jazz's shoulder bolts. "All will be fine Jazz. Samuel James Witwicky will not fail us; he is destined to revive Optimus Prime with the Matrix of Leadership. My brothers will make sure of it."

"Hopefully," said Ativii sadly. "With us knowing about the timelines, things might change the outcome."

The Prime shook his helm, "The outcomes will not change as they way you see it. Nothing major at the least, you may actually benefit to the role of the Autobots and Earth. As the time of the Fallen's arrival nears, you will have to be ready to encounter the Autobots and the Decepticons when they arrive in this desert. I have foreseen a battle that will soon come for control of the Sun Harvester." The gray-yellow mech turned to leave. "I will leave you with Jazz. He will be teaching you how to control your new frames, I will return later to help aid the process. I find it best if you learn to bond with a member you knew somewhat, hopefully you will get along _real_ swell."

The big, ancient mech smiled and then faded away into the shadows.

"Oh, goodie. He's leaving meh todo sparksitting. For an old-timer, he's as annoying as Sunny ah times!" huffed Jazz playfully as he turned to look at the protoforms.

"We are not sparklings!" snarled Ativii quietly; she about had it with Jazz teasing her. By the AllSpark, it was already a tough cycle for her. Too much had happened to fast.

"Yeah right. Thank Primus for that. But ya still don't know how ta walk." He cut back, "So that essentially makes yar sparkling."

"We'll _excuse_ me! But in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have any legs!" cursed Ativii. She gestured wildly to her bottom-half with her servos.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth," said Ricochet quietly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her rants.

Jazz's features softened, "Yeah, you're right Ric'. Ah'm s'rry Ativii, this whole bus'ness is jus completely new ta the Jazzman. It'sa given meh a pr'cessorache."

"Your not the only one," she said.

"So Jazz, what kind of bots are we?" asked Ricochet, curious about himself. He also was desperately trying to turn around the conservation.

"Meh scanners don't work tha same anym're. But yer optics suggest yer are an Autobot," Jazz rubbed a digit on his chinplates. "Ah believe Ricochet is a megmech. One who specializes in electromagnetic forces. Which can lead ta quite a useful ambusher like maself. Ah only had two of yer kind in the Special Operations. Y'll be a quite valuable mech ta the team.

"Ativii here, she's a uniwheeler. Much like Arcee an' her counterparts af'er Flatlines experiement. Yer known for your agility and quick tactics in any battle, especially yer balance. Hopefully ya will meet Arcee and can instruct ya some more."

Ativii nodded as Ricochet just stared into space. She looked up at Jazz, "What are we going to do now?"

Jazz turned to the femme on the ledge. "We're gonna get yer friend over there movin' again. He'd gre'tly appreciate thwat."

"When do we get to scan a vehicle, Jazz?" asked Ricochet.

"In ah long time from now," he piped up happily in a deep laughter-filled voice. "We got a lot more ta do first!" Ativii and Ricochet just groaned.

Jazz was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**KTAB: **_Yeah, this was a shorter chapter. BUT it was needed to help explain things some more. I hope it makes sense to all of you guys, if you have questions about what is going on? You know what to do! Just ask, and I'll see what I can answer. I love Jazz, he's a fun mech to write. Jazz is supposed to seem a little snappy, when you get stuck with a mech like Sixth Prime for a while, you get bored and a little cranky. The Next chapter is going to be a LOT longer! There's a lot of time skips summerized in one place with little stories here and there. I have to cover two years in the next like possible three chapters, okay? And all it is, is really a lot of training. I don't know how often I'll always update, but this week has been pretty constant. Expect at least one chapter per week guys!_

_I also changed the Summary to help catch new readers eyes some more, and it needed some changing as the story has been laid out more. :D_

Thanks to:** Answerthecall, Phoenix-164, Pinky-the-Assassin** for the follows!

And **Answerthecall and Pinky-the-Assassin** for the favorites.

**ForgotMyName2Day:** Don't you worry, all is going to be just grand for Ativii and Ricochet! Have hope that we'll be seeing more of the Jazzman!

* * *

**KTAB:** Phew, and cut! I'mma going to go grab some dinner. ***Walks away***

**Ativii:** I wonder where Jazz went? ***hops off to go find the saboteur* **

***Sixth Prime is nowhere to be seen and Ricochet is left alone.***

**Ricochet:** Uh, guys? GUYS! I need a little help here! I can't exactly _move_!

***Ricochet is sadly, ignored***

**Ricochet:** Being paralyzed sucks. EW! Scorpion! Get away! ***starts blowing at the insect, fails to chase it away and he continues to climb*** _KTAB_! You better get back here!

***You hear the author laughing in the background***


	6. Life Begins

_****_**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers or Luke Skywalker

Ativii, Ricochet, Sixth Prime, and the _place _Infinite White belong to me

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Life Begins**_

* * *

"And once yer percentage bar hits one-hun'red, ye'r good ta go!"

Ativii patiently watched the percentage bar on her HUD fill one hundred percent. Jazz had instructed them on how to run system checks and get their systems in sync. They were finally on the last stages of the synchronizing process.

Ricochet drummed his digits on his thigh as he patiently waited for it to fill. He'd been the most anxious to get moving because he was the one without motor relays for the longest. His digits beat on the metal armor of his protoform faster and faster, and then the blue seams started to glow brighter on his servo. After a _chink_ of metal, Ricochet started pulling really hard at his servo. He grunted and pulled at it with his other one, and Ativii could hear "I really got to get this under control," muttered under his breath as he struggled.

Ativii quietly giggled to herself. Ricochet had gotten his digits magnetized to his armor _again_ with his impatience. The first time was pretty funny actually.

_As movement had returned to Ricochet, he'd excitedly clapped his servos together to test his new movement and in doing so he had accidently magnetized them. He strained and pulled against the stuck appendages and looked up at Jazz and Ativii accusingly._

"_Okay…which one of you put __**superglue**__ on my servos?" Jazz and Ativii just stared at him like he was crazy. Then Ativii broke out in a full out laughter as she fully realized what he'd just said. Jazz took one look at the glare Ricochet was sending her and he quietly chuckled too at the friend's antics. The two friends bickered at each other as Ricochet declared it was 'not funny' when clearly it was. Jazz ended up polarizing his servos to free them so that they would hopefully stop arguing._

When the percentage bar hit 'complete' Ativii nodded to Jazz. "It's done," she said. "What now?"

Ricochet also noted that his system recalibration was done. Jazz quickly waltz over to him before he could get up and helped flip a few small switches in the base of his neck. "Ye'r gunna wan' ta keep that protected. It's the main message relay fer yer magnet ability."

The mech bounced to his feet and stood besides Ativii's ledge. "We're gunna get ya walking, thwat's what." Jazz held out his clawed servo for Ativii to grasp. "It meh take a while, but you'll get it."

Ativii grasped Jazz's larger servo and he pulled her from the ledge and set her one the sandy ground. Her lithe black frame hummed slightly as her equilibrium protocols switched online at full force. Jazz stood by as the slightly shorter black femme stood up on her fused leg. She wobbly grasped the armor platting on Jazz's leg, and when she was up she vented softly with relief.

"Now ya'll want ta firs' master the art of standin' up without help. Trust yer instincts, they won't fail ya. Most uniwheeliers use their arms fer balance, they hold 'em out an' usually lean tha way they wan' ta move. Most 'bots of yer kind have tha strongest arm strength Ah've ever seen, and they never quit. No mat'er what."

Ativii smiled up at Jazz's kind words. "Thanks Jazz, that means a lot. You won't except me to quit on you that easily."

"That's positive thinkin' Shwarty. Keep it up." Jazz gave a thumbs up as he slowly leaned away from Ativii as she began to get her balance.

* * *

After many hours of getting walking, jumping, and running down, Ativii and Ricochet could move around fully. Jazz had left a few times to let the two bots get used to their new frames and enjoy running around the cavern. Boy, did they feel like little kids.

The whole sensation was enthralling. Ricochet loved to use his long limbs to climb up the columns and swing between them like a metal monkey. When Ativii had teased him about it, he just went around banging on his chassis making animal sounds. Jazz didn't get the action, but he smiled whole-heartedly as Ativii giggled at Ricochet.

Ricochet increased his speed and scaling ability with time. Soon him and Jazz where racing up through the columns and bridges of the cavern like two squirrels in a tree. Ativii would pick a Cyberglyphs for them to race to and she'd time which one was fastest at climbing to the top. With hydraulics hissing and engines revving, the two mechs competed to win the challenges.

Eventually Ricochet was able to match Jazz in the climbing races. His longer limbs and increasing stamina would beat the smaller mech. But, knowing Jazz, he always had a trick up his sleeve and he wouldn't be beaten that easily. He'd either come climbing up Ricochet's back struts like he was the jungle gym when he'd fallen behind, or he'd launch himself forward with some spectacular moves.

The Prime would sometimes show up as the two mechs ran around and around in the air over stone bridges and overpasses. The tan sand would cascade off the columns and pillars and catch the light as the two blurs had fun. The wise Prime would tell Ativii secrets on how to beat these two idiot climbers, which she took gladly.

"You might want to stand back," said the Prime as they witnessed another race. Ativii glanced up at him and carefully hopped back. There was a not-so-manly yelp and Ricochet lost his footing. The two mechs came crashing down from the pillars and landed on top of each other with a mighty crash.

The two dog-pilled mechs' systems where heaving as they drafted sandy air through their vents. Jazz rolled over and kicked some sand at the downed gray mech.

"Be prepared Ric' cause that won't happen again," said Jazz with a mock glare.

Ricochet rolled over and brushed the sand off of his armor. "Next time, don't use _me_ as _your_ jungle gym. Or some mech's digits _are _going to get bit off."

"Biting off digits? What are you two _doing_ up there?" asked Ativii in friendly horror.

The Prime pointed to Jazz with his shaft. "This one here was trying to blind Ricochet with his servos from behind. Ricochet almost got a bite at Jazz's digits to try and shake him off."

Ativii held up her servos and scoffed, "You two are such younglings!"

* * *

Ricochet and Ativii continued to learn how to construct files and send them to each other. Communicate and access a communications link, and access memory and audio files.

The Prime also revealed more information about their frames and different fighting stances he had seen over the years. The Prime also continued to test their reading abilities at the Language of Primes, which they were excelling at. Jazz also started telling the history of the War, as the Prime talked about Ancient Cybertron.

As the new information continued to sink in, their old memories disappeared with time. They were quickly forgetting about their childhoods and family members as time progressed on.

Ativii was sitting up in the 'Y' shaped branches of the cavern; she was reading the Cyberglyphs on the rock around her with mild interest. Sixth Prime had swung himself up to her level and he quietly asked her what she was thinking about.

"I'm just thinking about what has and is going to happen, you know? A lot has happened and I should be scared and confused and weary about what is going on. But I'm not," she looked down at her arm and studied the bars, gears, and rotating heads in it. She flexed her servo and watched them shift like some Luke Skywalker hand. "I guess a lot of it has to deal with having Jazz here. He makes everything seem so easy and he takes it all in stride. I wonder if this is really me who is in here." Ativii tapped her chassis, right over her spark.

The Primes amber gaze softened as he looked at the shafted-light cave from the many pinpoints and crevices of the mountain. He vented heavily and his links on his headdress settled.

"Ativii, I know what you are thinking. Why you are able to take everything in stride is because it is _you_ who can. Your personality and strengths, and they way you think allows you to take it 'in stride'. You are _you_, and you haven't changed. Never forget that."

Ativii looked at the ancient mech, and she nodded softly. She turned her cobalt gaze back to their surroundings and surveyed the place. "What is this place anyways?"

The Prime shifted his palm out and displayed a blue hologram of shifting images and glyphs. Outlines of figures showed up as bright white sparks spun idly in space. "I am told that it is called the Infinite White. Primus had created this place for preparation for something in the future. He's told me it will be very important to all Cybertronians. It's sacred, I can tell. Can you feel it?"

Ativii checked herself and she felt a deep awe fill her spark. "There's definitely something here. It's peaceful for a place underground and it makes my spark feel at rest."

"Indeed."

* * *

_Ping. Ping. Ping-ping._

Ativii hopped from place to place, her form spinning high in the air as she vaulted over pillar bridges and up to new heights. Ricochet was quickly scaling the rock to her left; his wide servos quickly found handholds as his toe-digits dug into the cracks in the pillar.

They reached the center of the Infinite. Skylights poured through the dusty air and glinted on the metal that was imbedded in the stone Cyberglyphs. A whistling echoed through the cave as the sound of cycling air-filled the quiet space. Jazz and the Prime have not been seen around today, so Ricochet and Ativii were left to their own devices after they woke up from recharge. They had chosen to do some more climbing for the time being.

Ricochet stopped, an orange signal icon flicked on in his HUD. He stilled and held a servo up for Ativii to do as well. She too noticed the signal icon that had updated and it looked like Wi-Fi bars. Ricochet accessed the link and information suddenly started streaming through his processor.

_Accessing U.S. Military Satellite A-7_

"Ativii! Are you getting this?" asked Ricochet as his first contact with the outside world was made. Military chatter and radar quickly streamed through his processor as weather and worldwide news reports could also be seen.

"It's the Internet!" gasped Ativii as realization struck her.

"This means we could find out what is happening," Ricochet said. "Even maybe with the Autobots and NEST."

Ativii nodded eagerly. "Before we start surfing, we'd better disguise our signals as a passive watcher. Especially since this is a _military satellite._ Do you remember how Jazz instructed us to do that?"

"Yeah, I do."

After the two bots had constructed their near-perfect disguises to surf the Internet and satellite links, they quickly spent the precious moments they had to find out what had happened in the outside world. Ricochet narrowed down information about the attack in Mission City. According to the date: October 2007, the city was well under rebuilding and the assault was disguised as a 'terrorist attack.' The agency Sector Seven had been disbanded, and the alien remains dumped in the Laurentain Abyss.

Thirty short minutes passed and the military satellite orbited out of range. The Internet connections were severed and the two bots groaned in complaint as the only connection to the outside world was cut.

"And it was just starting to get real good!" huffed Ricochet. "I was looking up the newest movies from the summer!"

"I guess we'll just have to wait till it comes back around," sighed Ativii as she rubbed a servo on the back of her helm. "We'll just have to watch what's happening to judge the timelines. I think at least the next… uh movie happened in the summer? I can't really remember when."

"Yeah, maybe," Ricochet let his legs hang over the ledge of the bridge and he rested his elbow joints on his knee joints. "Time sure does fly in here."

"It sure does. Who knows how long two years will really feel like? It's already been a few months I believe,"

Ricochet hummed as he played with his servos. He picked up a piece of iron-imbedded rock and he let it hover between his digits. The mech had begun to master the simple skills of his polarizing ability and he now could have rocks orbit his digits like he was doing now.

"You're getting really good at that," said Ativii as she watched her comrade orbit the rock.

"Yes. But it's not as easy as it looks, it takes a lot of concentration," Ricochet dropped the rock as his concentration dropped. "_See_? You made me loose my concentration."

"Hey, you were just impressing me with your skills, wise guy."

Ricochet shifted and brought one leg to rest on the bridge. "Jazz told me that we'd begin training in the next few days. Maybe then you can find _your _special ability 'Tiv. 'Cause there has to be something you are good at,"

"Maybe so. And then I can have something to brag about with you and Jazz." Ativii puffed up her chest and looked proud and bold.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

* * *

_**KTAB: **So here's a glimpse into the first part of Ativii's and Ricochet's life and training to be a Cybertronian. I'm thinking there's going to be at least three parts for this stage of the story. I got Training and Driving in plan. So... friendships are being formed and things are going really well for my bots. Jazz and Ricochet are becoming great friends and the Prime and Ativii are forming a friendship also. It's going really well for everybody and the Jazzman and Ric' are playing like squirrels in the cave! LOL And more plot line is being revealed! (did I just say that? O~o)__  
_

Thanks: **mjkcsk** for the favorite and follow

**ForgotMyName2Day: **Jazz was totally playing Ninja with you! Ninja vanish!

* * *

**Ricochet:** KTAB, I can't believe you cut my Internet connection! I was this close to finding the newest blockbuster! ***pinches digits really close to show***

**KTAB:** Ric' you're in **2007.** You've _seen_ all the good movies and the news ones weren't even in _production_ yet.

**Ricochet: *huffs*** Well maybe I wanted to see when the next Star Trek: Into Darkness trailer is coming out! And the next Iron Man movie, maybe even some more info on Transformers 4! ***Contiues to explain why the Author tunes him out***

**KTAB:** Did you just hear what I said? Apparently not... you big overgrown metal squirrel...

**Ativii:** I think he hit his helm to hard on that last fall with Jazz. Can I have my Internet back?

**KTAB:** Sure thing, 'Tiv. Since you aren't an idiot climber like Mr. Smarty Pants over there.

**Ricochet:** Hey!


	7. The Jazzman's Drill

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Transformers

Ativii, Ricochet, Sixth Prime, and the **place** Infinite belong to **me**.

:Words: Comm. link

_"Words" _Cybertronian_._

4,006 words! Record! (3-28-13) 812 views! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Jazzman's Drill**_

* * *

:You seeing this Ric'?:

:Yeah, I am. It's like going to be some giant cave… well below the Infinite. Golly, you could fit a whole airline plane hangar down here.:

:Or a group of stacked quadrupeds,: snickered Ativii.

Ricochet pushed past the last wall of stone that was blocking his way. His protoform armor left light-colored gouges in the rock as he squeezed past the tight space with a grunt. The gray mech stumbled out and he froze as the full view of the much larger cavern obscured his vision.

"Wow, this was _under_ where we've been staying for the past cycles?" said Ricochet in awe as his optics took in the full sight.

Ativii squeezed past Ricochet, and she froze too.

The two protoforms had been traveling through a small maze of tunnels and crevices that eventually opened up into canyon-like walls. Jazz had given them the 'hint' that there were some spectacular places hidden in the mountain. When facing boredom Ativii and Ricochet decided they should go and find out what Jazz was talking about.

The cavern was much larger than the column supported ones above. It was flat and had a straight edged roof. The height of the cavern was close to thirty-five feet tall average but the training center probably reached sixty feet. The rock was dark and it had seams running all over it like slabs of marble. More of the Cyberglyphs were etched into the walls with what seemed like large chisels. Veins of metal and isolated ingots were imbedded in the walls and they caught the light that was dimly filtering in through the small vent-like holes, that where near the roof and where the walls of the cave met.

Platforms of stone were stacked near the edge of the cavern, looking much like training platforms, and the center of the cave was cleared and flat for hand-to-hand combat. It was the perfect training room for Cybertronians to a terrestrial standard.

"Woo-wee. You know what this means, right?" asked Ativii. Ricochet was examining the Cyberglyphs on the walls of the cave and he turned to glance at his friend.

He fingered a seam of metal in the wall and said almost absently. "No. I don't know what this means?"

Ativii chuckled dryly. "It means that Jazz's gunna train us now! We're finally going to learn how to fight!"

Ricochet turned to her as he picked up on her almost forced happy attitude. "And that's a _bad_ thing, why?"

"Knowing Jazz, he's not going to make it easy," she quieted down. "Neither of them are. I bettcah that they're going to push us and grind our gears till we fall into forced recharge." Ativii grimaced at the thought of being pushed real hard like a real soldier.

"What? You don't have _any_ faith in Jazz? He's a cool mech! He won't push us _that_ hard Ativii. You've seen how he acts," said Ricochet as he tried to convince Ativii.

Ativii just shook her helm and placed her servos on her hip bolts. "I have faith in Jazz. It's just… he might have fun pushing us in his drills. Especially _you_ Ricochet, since you've been beating him lately in your silly races. I'd just thought I'd make sure that you were prepared for what he'll throw at you."

Ricochet scoffed as Ativii jumped away to go examine the playing field. "'He might have fun pushing you Ricochet. Especially since you've been beating the Jazzman!'" he mocked. "_Pah_-lease. I've only won maybe three out of five races lately," Ricochet the paused and thought about it a little harder. "_Okay_ maybe it was more like twelve out of fifteen."

The mech pried an ingot from the wall and held it between his digits. He carefully magnetized it to his palm and held said palm out. He watched the rock stick firmly to the underside of this hand palm-side down. 'Maybe I will be scraped?' he thought idly. Then he looked up at the footholds in the wall.

"I see you've found the training cavern," said a voice behind Ativii.

She spun around from her spot on a ledge and looked at the tall Prime before her. His armor was no longer dirty as it was before, but it had more of a refreshed look to it, like it had been recently cleaned. His amber slanted optics were pools of brilliant light in the dim cave. His shaft spear was nowhere to be seen on his persona as he stood in front and below her.

Ativii looked at the Prime that was so much larger than her. His high headdress was just a few feet short of the roof of the cavern. "It would appear so," she said. "Jazz gave us a 'hint' that there was something else here in the Infinite. Apparently he was right."

The Sixth Prime shifted his weight and looked around at their surrounds. The white-almost blue- light that was streaming through the small holes in the walls caught his headdress links as they wavered softly. "Yes. Jazz had intentionally told you that. He was moderating your progress as you proceeded to find this place."

"Why is that?" asked Ativii as she back-flipped down from her ledge to be at the Primes wide four-digited peds.

The Prime's helm tipped down as he looked at the femme near his peds. "It was my idea actually. We wanted to test your natural curiosity and your instinct to find answers to rumors or hints given to you. They are good qualities for spies. I'm thinking you may have the potential to be a scout or spy Ativii. The test was mainly for _you_ to accomplish, but your friend did well also."

"Hm. I guess your right. I was mostly in the lead until that last part of the trek," Ativii hopped a few meters to the center of the cavern. The large Prime followed quietly with clicking and whirring steps. "One thing I don't get about this place is how the light sources work? You see, we're inside a mountain and light shouldn't be penetrating this far in."

"Not everything has to make sense Ativii. And not everything can be answered with science and explanations, but feelings and trust in what you believe."

Ativii stopped as she reached the center. The light sources were all directed to this point, so the center appeared to be lighted up with spotlights of various sizes and brightness. "You talk weird, you know that right?"

The Prime chuckled. His young, deep laugh rolled on his vocal processors and filled the cave. Ricochet just looked over from where he was perched on a wall ledge a ways away, then he returned to climbing when nothing interesting happened. "I am told that a lot. Especially by Jazz, he likes to make fun of that. A great deal of it probably has to deal with me being a Prime."

"See there! You just talked normally!" exclaimed Ativii.

"I honestly do not get what you are talking about Ativii," said the Prime with a blank face.

"Seriously? What does it take to get a rise out of you?" Ativii shook her servos above her helm and she hopped into the center of the training circle.

Her spark stilled as deep cycles of air flushed through her vents. A strong, fighting and protecting instinct filled her spark as she stepped into the center of the glyph runes on the floor. Ativii shuttered her optics and balanced delicately on her fused leg with her arms to her side.

"In the time of war, the need to protect and defend with pride and honor can win any battle. Feel the drive in your spark Ativii, harness it and direct it into your battle computers to construct the perfect fighting instinct," said the Prime as he slowly walked around the rune inscribed ring. Ricochet continued to scale the walls in the dim light. "Protoform stages are the foundations of constructing these instincts. That is why you do not have your alt-modes and amour engaged. Construct you instincts and fighting abilities now, and you battle computer will enhance them later on, improving yourself as a warrior. Every femme has strong protective instincts over the young and weak. We are going to harness these to make you a warrior and a defender to the Autobot cause."

"What is it that I need to do?" asked Ativii with closed optics.

"Survive and learn."

The Prime drove his shaft that he had just subspaced, into an impression in the ground. He twisted it and gears began to twist in the stone. Seven pedestals rose out of the ground, each had jagged metal structures producing from the tops of them. The Prime placed his servo on the one nearest to him and a hologram shot out in a circle of light. The beams from the six other holograms stuck the roof of the cavern and quick bolts of electricity sparked between them.

The mechanical training ring was activated.

Ativii's optics shuttered open as dark-blue figures appeared around her, their frames were outlined with a thread of brighter blue light. The unmarked, unnamed mechs appeared around her with white optics. She brought her servos up to her chassis and held them in a fighting stance.

"Simply evade Ativii. That will be your number one priority in a fight. When you get caught, your small frame will make it easier for your enemy to get the upper hand," instructed the Prime.

The black femme took a deep breath of cool cave air. Her protoform armor flared slightly in preparation for the fight. 'I got my balance down and my aerobatics. I can do this. It's not like I will get seriously hurt, these are images and our healing operations are supreme. I will be fine,' she thought. 'I will do fine.'

Ativii prepared herself, and she said, "I'm ready."

The first mech came at her at a slow pace. He acted quickly and tried to grab her when he got close. Ativii pulled taunt on her leg strut and she released, thrusting her in the air and out of the way of the mech's servos.

More and more of them continued to come at her in time. She jumped, twisted, back-flipped and slid to get out of the way. A few times she was caught by the arm or around the waist. Ativii would wiggle her way out or a sudden reflex would have her decking the mech in the faceplates with a sudden ferocity that was strange for her. Then he would fade out of existence as his holoform shattered.

Eventually Ativii got the tactics down, and she would dash out of the way like a rabbit on the run. She'd sometimes trip a few of the smaller mechs and send them shattering across the floor. The Prime instructed her and taught her poses in the oncoming weeks. The training courses were not hard, but very educational and they just felt right.

Ricochet would just sit back and watch from his favorite ledge near the training ring. He'd laugh and call out to Ativii as she 'danced around' with the imagery mechs, as he called it. Ricochet would sit amazed at Ativii's grace too. For a uniwheelier she was amazing on her feet and she looked like a snake as she twisted and turned in the light. Her black armor still glittered in the light as it gained scratches and dings from training.

The Sixth Prime eventually introduced a rod for her to fight with. It was a short shaft that could be broken into two rods that were held in her servos. Ricochet called them her 'drum sticks.' Ativii would come swinging around with the rods grasped in her servos and she'd knock out mechs by jabbing them in their joints or bashing their sensitive systems. Her training cycles quickly became more and more intensive.

Ativii became stronger and stronger. She was becoming quicker and was getting decked less and less. Ricochet on the other hand was being trained by Jazz… and to say the least, it was interesting.

The silver saboteur didn't go easy on Ricochet _at all_. Probably because Jazz had lost a few races and because he was a mech. He could take it. Jazz instructed Ricochet at hand-to-hand combat and soon they were performing mix martial arts Cybertronian style. The two grays mechs would swing punches and round house kicks as metal beat against metal and sparks flew. Jazz would never let Ricochet get the upper hand easily, so he made the mech work hard to get it.

Ricochet was good at hand-to-hand. His long limbs were no way weak and his wide servos made grasping much easier. Ricochet couldn't always take a direct hit that easily, but he could deliver them just as fast.

As the two fighters progressed past mix martial arts and other forms of Autobot standard fighting sequences, they moved onto Ricochet's ability: electromagnetics.

Ativii watched wide-eyed as her sensors went high wire and bopped around with static. The two mechs were training with their servos this time and a low humming could be heard from their digits and palm plates. Ricochet's blue seams in his arms flared and pulsed with electricity.

Jazz flexed his claws and opened them wide as he bent his arms and stooped low, looking like some feral animal. "Tha trick Ricochet is gettin' yer grip on a mech. Break tha grip and ya loose tha advan'age. Once ya grasp onta meh, try polarizing meh wris' joints togetha."

"What else can I do with this ability?" asked Ricochet as he stooped low too.

"Ya can take away ah weapon, ya can scramble systems, ya can glue ah bots aft ta the ceiling. Tha skills are unique," said Jazz as he shuffled to the side. "Think fast!"

Jazz lunged at Ricochet, his claws stretched out and ready to grasp. Ricochet moved to deflect Jazz's servos and throw the saboteur over his shoulder bolts. But when a giant weight pressed to his back, Ricochet stumbled in shock. Jazz hand magnetized his servos to his shoulder bolts and had swung around to hang on his back. The Jazzman wrapped his arms around Ricochet's neck and pressed against the Energon lines and communication relays there.

As Jazz continued to hold the head lock Ricochet stumbled a bit more as his vision and sensors began to have a fit as Energon was cut off and relays pinched. Ricochet reached up to pry loose the smaller mech but Jazz quickly shifted his hold and magnetized Ricochet's servos to the top of his helm.

Ricochet started pulling at his helm frantically; his servos were placed on the side of his helm near his audio receptors and his elbow joints pointed out in front of him. Jazz reached down and locked up Ricochet's knee joints with a pulse and they froze together. Ricochet threatened to tip over as his stability was being taken down. Jazz leapt up and performed a swift kick to his back plates and he sent the mech crashing to the sand floor.

The larger mech cried out in pain as his neck and arms were pressed uncomfortable against the floor. He tried wiggling out of his hold, but he could only roll over. Ricochet glared up at Jazz from between his arms.

Jazz just pulled up his visor to reveal his dark blue optics and he smiled. "Ah toldya ta think fast, mech. Ah guess tha Jazzman get's tha upp'r hand for this battle."

"For this round you do Jazz. But next time, I _will_ get you!" seethed Ricochet from his venerable position.

"We'll see about tha promise mech."

Ricochet took a long time to get the upper hand on Jazz. _A long time._ But during the process Ricochet developed his unique skills to use his ability to paralyze a mech, to climb higher, and the throw off another's aim. It was hard work and fun and games all in one.

Surprisingly, with all of their training, Ricochet and Ativii's Energon levels never dipped low or decreased. Their natural healing systems were quite extraordinary also. Jazz took a guess at it and said that it was because they're in their protoforms and it just could be the Infinite.

One night, in the middle of the desert's plain winter, Ricochet finally got the upper hand on Jazz.

Jazz was a little off his peds for that night, he seemed almost dazed and water logged. Ricochet and him were clashing together when the much larger mech tripped to the ground. Jazz waltz over him but Ricochet flicked out a servo and tripped the smaller mech. They grabbled together and rolled off the small rise of stone and crashed to the ground.

After a twisting of alloys and grunt from Ricochet, he got back up. But Jazz was nowhere to be seen. Ativii shifted from side to side, trying to see if Jazz was anywhere when Ricochet got up.

"Ricochet! What in the slag _did you do_?!" yelled Jazz from… behind Ricochet?

Ricochet laughed full out and he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, just a little trick I came up with," he purred.

Ativii just cocked an optic ridge at her friend.

"Well you better but me down mech! Or I will _so_ tear you apart! This… this isn't dignified!" yelled Jazz; he was dead serious because he had dropped his accent.

"Hey Ativii. Check out my new backpack," smirked Ricochet. He turned around and showed her what was attached to his back.

Ativii took on look and then she burst out laughing so hard, she fell on her aft.

Jazz had been magnetized to Ricochet's back armor. His wrists and shoulders hanged up the smaller saboteur, leaving his peds dangling free. Jazz scowled heavily under his visor, a small sneer pulling at his lip plates. He was trying to pry himself away from Ricochet's armor and he really did look like a backpack or some silver attached monkey.

Ativii just kept laughing and laughing until her systems overheated and she was forced to stop to gasp for air. Then Ricochet started to strut around showing off Jazz to the whole cave. Ativii just rolled on the floor for ages as Jazz spewed out many unkind and colorful words. Along with a good servo full of threats, but Ricochet just ignored them for the time being.

Jazz did not like being in that position _at all_. He claimed it to be cheating, unfair, humiliating, and totally not _cool_. Especially when he was in the presence of a femme.

Jazz did get Ricochet back. The taller mech said it was very painful and humiliating in the end.

* * *

It was a few weeks later and 2009 would be there in a few days. The New Year was almost here. Ativii and Ricochet had started on their sharpshooting skills, which were fantastic thanks to past skills of their other life. The Prime was incorporating their shooting skills and their fighting skills into their training sessions. So now it was all full-blown soldier and survival mode.

Jazz walked up to where Ativii and Ricochet were sitting in one of the larger 'Y' crossing of the Infinite. They were talking amongst themselves softly as dim midnight light filtered through the light sources of the cave.

The two protoforms now fit much more easily into their protoform armor. Thanks to the bulking up of cables and their chance to enhance their programing. Ativii was balancing on her mended leg like a beautiful black pearl snake on the stone pillar. She was twirling her short swords from servo to servo like a professional high school color guard. Ativii had her rods switched out to an actual weapon a few weeks ago and she took her short swords as prized possessions.

Ricochet sat back on his aft and kicked his heel bolts in front of him. He crossed his wrist behind his helm and relaxed heavily against the stone pillar. The blue magnetic lines in his arms glowed dimly like veins as he rested.

Jazz's step was light and friendly as he approached them. He did a quick kick-flip and landed on the support bridge that the two bots were already on. He kicked back behind Ativii, much like how he did when he was alive on this planet and asked, _"What's cracking little bots?"_ he asked in Cybertron. Ativii and Ricochet had been learning the dialect and Jazz and the Prime made sure they got in plenty of practice.

Ativii stilled her twirling of swords as her vents cycled air to cool down her core. Her partially activated battle coding stilled as she stopped what she was doing. _"We were just discussing about what has happened to us."_

"_It might actually be good for you to hear Jazz. We were talking about what we remember as humans… which isn't much anymore,"_ said Ricochet with offline optics.

"_Ah neverah did experience this planet much befor Ah offlined,"_ said Jazz as he retracted his visor and watched the two bots before him with deep blue optics.

Ativii smiled warmly as she clipped her short swords to her back struts. _"You're missing out on a lot Jazz. Being human, or even just meeting new people, was so much fun!"_ she laughed as a fragment of a memory surfaced. _"But I certainly don't miss the confusing emotions of being a female. Or even having to take care of myself like I used too."_

"_Being a robot does have its ups and downs,"_ Ricochet said. _"But I do miss the emotions of being human. The love, the hate, happiness, sorrow, laughter… it's just different with a spark more… sharp and robotic almost."_

"_Wha can ya tell meh abou' Earth?"_ asked Jazz.

The femme perked up. _"Oh Jazz! There is so much that you would enjoy about Earth. The music, the games, the culture… the list goes on and on!"_

"_Ah was able ta find out a little bi' about Earth and hum'n culture. Wha kindov music genera are ya favorites?"_ asked Jazz.

For about two days, Ativii and Ricochet told Jazz about what they could remember about human culture in general. By now, all their memories were either gone or blurry like dreams, so they couldn't draw explanations from those experiences.

Jazz loved learning about human culture. Ricochet spewed all about the movies that were gong to come out, hopefully, and his favorite videogames. Ativii talked about the joy of outdoors and racing activities she knew about and had once participated in. They danced from topic to topic, from culture to history and to medicine.

The saboteur was amazed at all that the humans could think of and create. Their buildings, laws, fuel sources, and the ability to harness the planets resources were incredible. The ugly sides of humanity were much like Cybertron, the war, the hate, and the greed. There was certainly more than meets the eye with humans.

Humans were brilliant, they had progressed further much faster then Cybertronians had. What an amazing race Jazz thought. His sparked longed to be alive again and be able to experience this race for himself. He knew he'd fit well in with the humans.

Ricochet mentioned the satellite that would come around every tens days for thirty-seven minutes at a time. He told Jazz about what they had rounded together about what was happening on the outside world. Little was known about what the Autobots were doing, but they had grasped that NEST was initiated now. Jazz vowed that next time the military satellite came around; he'd try to access its link. It might not work since he was just an avatar, but he'd try.

As 2009 started, time was beginning to really crunch down. The Decepticons would begin their assault soon, and Ativii and Ricochet had to be ready for the attack. All they could do was prepare for the worst.

* * *

_**KTAB:** Wow! That took a **long** time to get up! Over exaggerating here. I didn't have a rough draft for this one so it took a lot longer to do. I hope I got all my mistakes on this, but you can PM me if you notice any it was a little rushed in editing.._

_I loved writing this chapter! I felt like it was a lot of fun to do and you begin to see the bot's skills come forth more and more! Jazz is great to do, he's so much fun. The whole magnetized scene didn't exactly turn out how I thought it, but it's all grand and great right? Jazz wasn't to happy about it at all. In about two chapter's well begin **ROTF**! I've outlined (rough drafted) clear to the **end of the battle** and it'll be **epic**! *crosses fingers* The Prime teaches Ativii and Ricochet is taught by Jazz, seems legit to me. Golly I love these bots to much!_

_What do you think happened to Jazz to have him be dazed and groggy? I got a side story about that, and I'll post it as a one-shot if you guys want to hear what happened? One hint: **Laurentain Abyss**. _

* * *

**Shout Outs:**

Thanks to: **Erienyes0913 and MiniAjax** for favorites

Thanks to: **Haag and FreezingTime92** for the follows.

**Question: **_Will Jazz and the Prime follow Ativii and Ricochet on their journey? If so, does Jazz have a **chance** at coming back to the world of the living?_

I'd like to hear your **theories** and **thoughts**! Thanks for the support guys!

* * *

**Ricochet:** How much longer do we have to be _buried_ beneath this mountain?

**Ativii:** We aren't exactly _buried_...

**Ricochet:** But still! I want to see the _SUNLIGHT_!

**Jazz:** Yer lookin' a little pale mech. Wanna gain back yer tan to impress tha littl' lady?

**Ricochet:** Har, har,_ very funny Jazz._

**Ativii:** Don't egg him on Jazz. It'll end badly for all of us, the Author is always watching. Who knows what she'll do next time?

**Jazz:** _Right_. Well Ah'm gunna go befor she makes meh go diving or waltzing with ya Ativii! See ya!


	8. First Rays of Sunlight

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers

Ativii, Ricochet, the Prime, Terrorjack, Sawsand, Scrap Case and the** place **Infinite belong** to me**

_1,001 views last month! Wow! Thanks a ton guys!_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: First Rays of Sunlight**_

* * *

"Ooooh, man. This hurts!" Ricochet had sprawled out along the sandy floor of the main cavern of the Infinite. His gears felt stripped and his pistons ached, he couldn't even feel his servos! Jazz had worked them long and hard that day; they were finally getting to the combo training sessions of combining melee and sharpshooting techniques. It was hard work, but extremely strengthen and challenging for the protoforms.

Ativii vented harshly as her cooling fans fought to bring down the temperature of her core. She switched off the pain receptors in her wrist bolts. They were hurting her from twirling her dual short blades too much when slicing down hologram mechs.

Jazz quickly faded out of the shadows and stepped into the golden glow of light that was dimly filling the cavern. "Yer not thwat sore are ya?" he asked with his deep voice.

Ativii shuffled around for a rock in the sand. When her servo hit one she threw it at Jazz. It pinged off his chest plates lightly and fell back down to the ground. Jazz just looked at it and cocked an optic ridge, his servos planted on his hip bots.

The femme pointed a digit at him, "Says the bot that _can't_ feel anything!" she jokingly said. Since Jazz was an avatar so to speak, his frame didn't react the same way to pain, exertion, or discomfort.

Jazz just shrugged. "Ah'm just a better hider than yer are."

"Is there anything you wanted Jazz?" asked Ricochet tiredly from his laying position on the ground. He didn't even bother to lift his head when address him.

"Ah figured ya 'ould want ta hear a tale about tha time Ah was able ta get Ir'nhide as a movin' test target fer the new cadets of tha army," Jazz said. "It'sa quite interestin' tale if yar up ta hear it."

"'Ironhide as a moving target'? This sounds good. Fire away Jazz !" said Ricochet as he lifted his helm up from the ground and smiled brightly.

Jazz sat down on his aft so that all the bots were at the same level. He leaned back and thought teasingly about how he should go about telling the story. "Let's see, where ta start?" he tapped a digit against his mandible. "Oh, that's right. Tha cadets were jus' 'bout finished with their training. An' they needed a movin' target ta practice on. At tha time we were only usin' what you'd call paintball guns at tha volunteers, so no need to warry. Ah suddenly got this flashy idea to trick Ironhide into being one of the movin' targets…"

Jazz went on to explain the wonders of his time in the Autobot Forward Forces. He'd recall joyful moments with Ratchet and Ironhide with a wide smile and his deep blue optics would shine as they all laughed at the memories. Jazz would also talk about fallen comrades he's known with a sad smile and a low head. Ativii's spark would ache to know that the Autobots had to go through so much for so long... but that's the consequence of galactic wars.

It appeared to Ativii that Jazz had a great camaraderie relationship with Sideswipe. The smaller front-liner was outgoing and quick on his feet, according to Jazz. The silver saboteur even revealed a few tales that Sideswipe's speed really helped them escape to safety from an enraged Ratchet or cussing Ironhide.

The Prime stood from afar, a smile gracing his lip plates as he saw the bots interact and trade tales with each other. They would playfully smack the other's should guards when they made a funny or sarcastic comment. The bonding between friends had already begun. Cybertronians were never made to be alone.

"You've done well my Brothers. Let's just hope that their lives do not end short again. I'd hate to see such good sparks got to waste,"

* * *

"Here we go! Into tha wide blue wond'r!~" sang Jazz happily as he strolled ahead.

Ativii just glared at the mech in front of them. She was sitting on Ricochet's shoulder bolts as they traveled through the Infinite. Ricochet's form rumbled as he laughed at Jazz who was joyfully pulling off some sweet parkour moves off the walls of the red mountain and singing out a few lines of songs.

Jazz successfully landed on his peds after he pulled a stunning climbing and flipping sequence. He did a quick windmill kick and cheered with his heavily gangster voice.

The protoforms laughed at Jazz's antics, he was just too much fun.

Ricochet lifted his cyan optics to survey their surroundings. They were walking through a ravine like slit through the base of the mountain. It was so tall, Ricochet couldn't see the top, but only a silver river of light could be seen at the zenith.

The red rock walls were yet again, inscribed with Cyberglyphs. These glowed dull amber when they passed by them, and they appeared to sense their presence as they traveled through the ravine. Jazz told Ricochet that he could read these glyphs on the walls. So they were a more modern form of calligraphy for the Cybertronian race.

"This place… it seems like an entrance? Doesn't it?" asked Ativii as her cobalt optics searched the stacked rows of Cyberglyphs on the walls. Her armor felt the wind as it raced down the ravine, and it blew the dark gray and white particles of sand around. The two toned particles shifted and swirled to create pictures on the moving canvas as the bots trekked forward.

Ricochet's audios picked up thin pieces of words being whispered on the wind. They didn't bother him if he was more paranoid. The words seemed to be a warning, coming from the place they where leaving. "I think you're right 'Tiv. The light ahead is getting brighter."

Ativii shifted on his shoulder and nodded, she lazily brought out her Cybertanium short swords and she started to sharpen the frequency of them on her digit tips. Ricochet glanced at his friend and sighed, she really did love those swords, like a lot.

"Jazz, how much further till the entrance?" he asked.

"Entrance? You mean we're going to see our _first_ rays of _actual_ sunlight?" Ativii clapped her servos excitedly and beamed at Jazz. "You are the best Mr. Jazzman! It's been like two years since we've seen the sunlight!"

Jazz stopped and he turned around. His visor glinted a bright blue and he grinned at Ativii. "Ah try meh best fer tha lil' lady."

Ativii blushed slightly and she ducked her helm. Ricochet chuckled and he shrugged the shoulder Ativii was sitting on, jostling her a bit playfully.

They continued on for a while, enjoying the beautiful scenery as the cave walls became light in color and contrast as they neared the entrance to the Infinite. Egyptian and Cyberglyphs swiftly started to mingle together as they moved on. A few Egyptian hieroglyphs appeared to have the forms of Decepticons in their pictures, and the tanned skin Egyptians had their hands raised towards the Decepticons in praise as the mechs with beady red eyes sneered like monsters.

"Apparently Decepticons have been here before," muttered Ricochet as he gaze upon a battle scene of murdered people and a Decepticon raising a large red sword above the fleeing figures.

"Ah'll go ahead and check ta make sure the coast is clear," said Jazz. He quickly ran off, and his peds kicked up waves of sand as he ran towards the opening in the cave.

"We're finally entering the real world?" asked Ativii as she watched Jazz's retreating form.

"I guess so. It's only to get an alternate vehicle mode though," answered Ricochet.

"I'm scarred Ric'. What if the Autobots don't like us or worse… what if they don't trust us?" she asked as worry ate at her spark.

"What ever happens Ativii, we'll be doing it together. Till the end."

"'Till the end,'" she copied. Ativii patted his helm as she said, "I'm glad I have you as a friend Ricochet, you haven't let me down _terribly_ yet." She rolled her cobalt blue optics.

"You still aren't letting down that gambling incident yet? Are you?" he asked skeptically with an optic ridge raised.

"No." Ativii said. "I was very disappointed in you, Ric'."

"Hey! I still won the bet on that you'd react that way!"

"I'm not listening to you!"

Ricochet vented. Jazz and him had bet on when the next hologram mech would grab Ativii a certain way when she was training. Ricochet still questioned if the mechs were programmed to do that, but it was still fun to bet on. Ativii didn't like the situation at all, and when she found out that Ricochet and Jazz where betting on her. She went after them with her Cybertanium swords swinging. Never mess with an angry femme.

"Hey! You two! Tha coast is clear!"

The gray scaled protoforms turned to see Jazz waving them over to the entrance. Ricochet took off running towards the silver mech and Ativii bounced along on his shoulder.

The femme jumped from Ricochet's shoulder when they reached the last turn in the ravine. She jumped and twisted forward in the air to propel herself to the entrance. Jazz and Ricochet slowly followed behind as their optics turned down the contrast levels so that they could see their surroundings better as white light flooded in.

Ativii's frame stood in the light as a black silhouette. Her venting had stopped as she fathomed the first rays of sunlight for the first time after her activation.

Ricochet stopped with Jazz as they stood in the heavily concealed entrance to the Infinite. The mountains of Petra were laid out before them. Their stacked and weathered peaks rose into the setting daylight scene. The orange sand was still as a small breeze kissed their armor lightly. The bright stars of the desert where already fading into existence in the darkening sky.

Ativii drew in a big breath of air as the pure rays of disappearing sunlight touched and warmed her dark armor. She shuttered her optics and looked up into the blue.

"This planet has so much beauty," said Jazz. He had dropped his accent in the pure awe of the beautiful scene. "Cybertron had its perks, but this planet's nature is far greater."

Ativii hummed in agreement with the mech as they watched the sun dip low.

Ricochet quickly accessed the Internet link he had just picked up. He quickly surveyed their surroundings to find the nearest village or city. He downloaded the file from the military satellite and sent the link to his fellow bots. "According to the satellites. The closest city, Maan, has substantial vehicles. It is fifteen miles from here, southeast in that direction," Ricochet pointed in the direction he was talking about. "There's only one small town in our way and a couple of villages."

"Okay, we got ourselves ah game plan, so let's kick this inta high gear!" Jazz started sauntering off into the direction Ricochet had pointed out. The last rays of sunlight glinted off his silver armor as his short shadow stretched long across the dunes. The kicked up sand from his silver peds flew heavily back down and flashed liquid gold in the light.

Ricochet hefted Ativii up to his shoulder guard as they went strolling into the open range of desert. Ativii wouldn't be able to keep up with the quick pace they were going at on the shifting sand. She'd slip too much and flounder before making any real ground. So Ricochet picked her up and followed Jazz.

They three bots set out, looking for the right alternate forms for Ativii and Ricochet. The stars quickly sprinkled across the sky as the beautiful Milky Way raced over the horizon like a stunning stellar highway. The moon was nowhere to be seen, because it was in the new moon phase of the month. The small glittering yellow lights of the city soon came into view as they progressed forward.

The Autobots slinked across the sandy dunes with stealth as they neared a busy highway with cars and humans. Desert jeeps, motorbikes, and a few older models of cars rolled past on the gray black top. The occasional nice car zoomed by also. Their headlights highlight the tar seals across the cracks and the white sand that was spinning from the force of them crossing the tarmac.

Ativii and Ricochet crouched low near a ridge as Jazz stood a little ways up-stream, keeping an eye out for some good alts for the bots. Ativii's scanners quickly picked up a sweet Honda CBR 1000, colored bright green, white, with black accents on the armor. As it neared she locked on.

Her transcans quickly activated and green beams quickly traced the motorcycle and the rider's attire. The scans finished as soon as the motorcyclist whizzed past and she quickly upgraded her armor.

Ativii selected the new form in her HUD and her conversion shaft shifted, dark gray parts, green and white armor quickly sprouted over her frame. The bike's armor were focused over her shoulders and arms, the headlights appeared on her arms and the mirrors on her back. The bike handles quickly merged with her Cybertanium blades and one wheel appeared on her right arm. Small linked canisters clicked above her wrist and her battle computer switched calibrated them. An assault rifle shifted on her left arm and it rotated back to bring forward her servo. Her mended leg quickly shifted out a large wheel and the turning mechanisms of the bike made up her limb, allowing her to twist 360 degrees much easier. Her dark armor helmed quickly shifted out a new helmet and it covered her head like a true warrior goddess headdress.

Ativii's armor and new parts quickly clicked together and she jumped down into her new alt mode, the gleaming CBR 1000. She spun her wheels in the dirt and back away. :Whoa! That was so weird! Golly! I-I don't think I'd ever get used to that!: she cried in shock over the comm. link. The new green femme bounced on her wheels as her systems did a quick recalibration of her new attire.

Ricochet turned his gaze to the road, looking for the perfect model of vehicles to scan. An orange Jeep Rubicon Unlimited JK came rushing across the pavement and his transcanner quickly trapped the vehicle in a web of green grid lines.

The mech stood tall as his armor shifted into his new form. The grill of the jeep and its headlights clicked to place across his chassis and the orange armor sprouted on his arms and thighs. The wheels of the Rubicon quickly installed themselves on his ped heels and the front ones rotated to sit above his shoulder guards. The tough roof support bars braced his back, as links and shifting parts split down his spine. Allowing his magnetic ability to activate fully. The extra bar on the front of the vehicles grill split and attacked to each of Ricochet's servos and his hip bolts.

Ricochet tucked under and his form clicked into place as an identical form of the Jeep rolled back on the rise. He shifted on his tires to as his new form's coding bombarded his processor.

:What the! That was the most interesting experience I _ever_ had!: he exclaimed over the comm. link. Jazz looked at the new Honda motorcycle and Jeep Rubicon, he grinned at their forms as they dimly shined in the night sky.

:Ya picked good bots. The forms look _good_ on ya!: said Jazz over the link.

He jumped up and slipped into his alternate form. The Pontiac Solstice GXP spun in the dirt as he veered around to head back the way they were going. :Com'on bots! Let's get this circus on the road! Don't think, just _drive_!: Then the Solstice revved his engine and drove off into the desert, headlights creating a pool of light in front of him and red tail lights flashing.

Ricochet tried moving forward, but his didn't travel at all. He did a quick check of his movement gears and found that he was in park. So the jeep switched gears, revved his engine and started slowly, but surely forward. Instinct took over and soon he was flying across the sand.

The motorcycle bot wobbled on her tires ones, but with a reassuring thought in her mind. She charged off, her powerful engine growling across the night air.

Soon the three vehicles where in motion, speeding across the sand as Jazz swerved in between them and all around. Buried skills and instincts in Ativii activated and soon she was pulling tricks over the dunes like a pro. Her tires gripped surely in the sand as she flew over the dunes like a grasshopper on the moon. Ricochet slid on his tires through the sand as he tried out handbrake maneuvers in the desert. Jazz whooped and encouraged them to go faster across the flatter stretches of desert when they reached them. Soon, everyone was racing and having a good time.

The vehicle's armor and windshields quickly became coated in a white sheen of dust as they charged through the landscape. The mountains of Petra loomed closer and closer as speedometer went higher. When their headlights illuminated the rock, Jazz veered off and they charged inside the ravine entrance.

Three engines reverted off the ravine walls as Jazz took point and Ricochet covered the rear. The new alt bots laughed at the joy of moving at such speeds, and their content filled their sparks. It felt so good to _move_ and feel young again.

Sixth Prime stood in the doorway to the column caverns of the Infinite, a pleased look on his face plates as he surveyed the sturdy and appropriate alt modes for the bots he'd been training for nearly two stellar cycles.

"You've done well Ativii and Ricochet," he opened a servo and gestured to their new forms. "I presume it feels good to have wheels?"

Ativii shifted her conversion shaft and she bounced out on her new-wheeled leg. Her equilibrium protocols quickly corrected the new addition and she stood without swaying. "You have no idea Sixty."

Ricochet shifted out of his form slowly, each part clicking into place as the 'chk, chk, chk' sound emitted from his engine. "It feels good to have substantial armor and be whole again," he said as his bipedal form took over.

"I'm sure it does," smiled the Prime. "Now, why don't you follow 'Sixty' and he'll help teach you how to use your forms to your advantage?"

"You're finally getting your funny on Prime!" cheered Ativii. "Congratulations Sixty!"

"That is not my designation," he replied flatly, leveling Ativii with a playful gaze. But she didn't see it.

"Ooooh. _So close._"

* * *

Up in space, the U.S. Military Satellite A-7 was not alone. A huge mech with a dark pointed head and four bright crimson optics were attached to it. Cables with pronged heads were wrapped around the satellite as they absorbed information from the satellite, feeding it to the large mech.

Soundwave's great panels of his space form shifted as the satellite orbited over Egypt. A deep rumbling electronic sound emitted from his vocal processor as his sorted through the information streaming to the satellite. He was searching for word about Lord Megatron and the AllSpark shard the humans had skillfully hid.

An access ping that was heavily disguised caught his attention; he quickly followed the stream of coding and attacked the decoys on the file skillfully and undetected. It was an Autobot access link. Soundwave quickly tracked the live signal to a remote location in the Mountains of Petra. He distinguished a live link before it were cut off from the Autobot.

Soundwave shifted his helm as he looked at the blue, white, and brown planet of Earth. _"Decepticons: Terrorjack, Sawsand, and Scrap Case. Autobot signal detected: locate and eradicate."_ He sent over the comm. link between the Decepticon forces with a set of coordinates. Soundwave rapidly received three eager confirmations and he followed the progress of the Decpeticons as they mobilized towards the Autobot signal in the desert.

He'd detected no word about NEST forces moving in that direction, so the Autobot must be a stranded solider that had failed to meet up with his faction after landfall. The Autoscum would not be online for much longer.

* * *

_**KTAB:**_ _I've noticed I want to use quotes from the movies alot... hm... is there a reason to why? One more chapter and then its **ROTF!** *jumps around* Soundwave's been all along listening to their signals! Oh no! Because it's the satellite my bots have accessed and it is the one he's currently piggy back riding right now. What's going to happen to them with Terrorjack, Sawsand, and Scrap Case? Read next chapter to find out!_

_ Ativii, Ricochet, and Jazz are just the best. They try so hard to make Mr. Prime laugh or crack a joke. At least that's what they're trying to do, but I think I'm failing at writing that. *face palm* Oh well._

_Ativii's Alt: **Honda CBR 1000** Colors: Bright Lime Green and White_

_Ricochet's Alt: **Jeep Rubicon Ultimate JK** Colors: Traffic Cone Orange _

* * *

**Shout Outs:**

_Favorites:_ **Repenned, DeathByShadow007 **Follows: **DeathByShadow007 **Thank you guys!

**Elizabeth0058:** Will it be interesting? Oh. Yes. It. Will. Don't worry, if Jazz could come back, it would be possible. I got many ideas on how to do it, I just need to pick one. Ric' and 'Tiv are very excited to show you just how they come into ROTF. Very excited. :)

**TheGhost129**: I'll see what I can do about that! It possibly may be a one-shot or an actually part of the story, we'll just see. Glad to know I got one person who wants to see that!

**Answerthecall:** I'm glad it's great! And it will continue to get better! *crosses fingers*

**ForgotMyName2Day**: I'll eventally reveal what happened to have the Jazzman like that. It's too soon to reveal that part of the story now though. I like to keep secrets and lay down hints. It keeps you guessing. :)

**Question: _How do you think the battle with the 'Cons will turn out? Will there be any survivors?_**

* * *

**Ricochet:** KTAB your scarring me! We got... possibly very dangerous 'cons... coming after _ME_! _Why did you do that?_

**KTAB:** Because, I just can't let you get on with your life that easily. And we got to see some of your training in action Ric'! Stop being such a whip. You're a magmech for Primus' sake.

**Jazz:** She's hiding somethin'. Ah know it.

**KTAB:** *mutters* And you got to have some enemies for the future... I said too much! Now get out there and kick some 'Con can!

**Jazz:** We rollin'!


	9. Let's Test This

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers

The 'Cons, Ativii, Ricochet, the Prime and the Ravine and the **place** Infinite White belong to **me**.

Story Rated **T** for _movie and sci-fi action/violence._

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Let's Test This**_

* * *

Ricochet stood in the doorway of the Infinite; his orange armor were covered in shadows as the links up his spin shifted and clicked together softly in anticipation. He scowled towards the ravine as his magnetic disrupters picked up a disturbance on the proximity of the mountain. He shifted his cyan gaze to stare down the Ravine's long and straight path, looking for the source of his discontent.

Ativii quietly rolled up to him on her new uniwheel. She took one glance at Ricochet's glowing magnetic lines and knew something was bothering him. The glowing seams of blue in his arms and across his back struts usually revealed how he was feeling, depending on the intensity of the light. She admired the addition to his armor; it looked good on the black back panels.

"Something's on your processor Ric', what is it?" she asked as she gently laid a green and dark gray servo on his orange arm plating. Ativii's cobalt gaze traveled up his arms, and she took in the selection of orange panels on his form. Even though his alt was a rocking awesome orange, his bipedal was mostly black with a few selected parts of armor colored orange. Ativii found his optics as he looked down at her.

The short mohawk panels on top of his helm shifted to lay straight down, much like what a cockatoo would do. His mouth guard shifted as he answered, "Something's out there. Something that's not supposed to be there."

The new green and white femme turned her optics towards the Ravine. Her light gray plated and geared face was blank as she made her decision. "I'm going to go check it out."

Ativii spun down into her alt form and she revved her engine quietly as she sped down the Ravine. The tall light rocked walls flew past as a whirlwind of fine particles of sand wrapped around her form and sped out beneath her tires. The Cyberglyphs on the walls flashed as the motorcycle zoomed by with a quiet rev of her engine.

Ativii spun to the side as she reached the concealed entrance to the mountain. A wave of white sand flew out beneath her tires and showered against the wall. Her armor split and in a flurry of shifting alloys and Ativii's bipedal form rolled forward.

**Activate Stealth Protocols?**

**Activating…**

**Steal Protocols Activated: Class [Hungry Dragon]**

**{Laser Joists} warming up…**

**{Laser Joists} ready.**

Ativii closed down her HUD and focused on her task. Protocol: Hungry Dragon allowed her to proceeded unnoticed by most scanners and sensors. She could be visually seen, but lock-on mechanisms usually couldn't lock on to her heat or spark monogram. The signal interferer prevented that. Laser Joist were a new weapon she had discovered in the past day with her alt update. It was a set of special laser scanners that allowed her to cut, scan, wield, and penetrate through objects to see the other side. Jazz was quite impressed with her new set, and he said it would make her a great spy or scout.

Ativii activated the orange Joist. The orange beam penetrated the rock so an Infrared/Energon spectrum showed up in her HUD. The scans came back clean that there was no one out there. Ativii heightened her Hungry Dragon shield and she wheeled forward towards the light.

The early morning mountains and desert sands spread out in front of her. Ativii activated her assault rifle and drew the barrel up as she scoped around. Nothing was out there, but she was still wary because Ricochet's detectors were supreme and they hadn't let her down yet.

Ativii looked up into the sky as three flaming dots appeared. Her optics widened as she saw what unfolded before her.

Three land falling protoforms soared through the sky; their large black pods were encircled in flames as the sound barrier broke. A sound wave rippled out as the whistled overhead, huge shadows that streaked across the ground. Ativii watched them crash towards the earth just a couple of miles east to her position. The ground shook with the impact and her spark clenched tightly in her casing.

Ativii quickly rotated back her rifle on her bracer and sped off into the ravine. She shifted down into her bike form and tore away.

:Ativii to Ricochet. Do you copy?:

:Ricochet here. Was there something out there?: he asked with concern.

:Three protoforms just land fell five miles east of here. They were huge, and my best guess would be Decepticon warriors.:

Ricochet froze at his friend's speculation. A fragment of an old memory floated to his processor and he quickly accessed it.

_High in orbit, a huge mech floated closer to a standard military satellite. He had dark crimson optics and a pointed helm. Large rings of metal spun on his chest as he attacked himself to the satellite…_

:A 'Con must have listened on us as we accessed that military satellite 'Tiv. It's the only explanation. These mountain walls are too thick for scanners to get in here, unless you're in the Ravine…:

:What do we do then?: back Ativii.

:We just wait and see if they're here for us.: Ricochet replied.

:And if they are?:

:If they are, we _fight_ Ativii. We'll have to stop those Decepticons in whatever they are doing.:

Ativii's form came rushing in through the doorway, her engine snarling as she spun to stop beside Ricochet's side. "What's the game plan then, captain?"

Ricochet shifted down into his Jeep form and he flashed his headlights. "We'll take cover half way up the entrance. I have a feeling that we'll not want those 'cons down this far into the Infinite. I'll take a snipping position on the ledge and you'll be down there with your short swords," he pulled forward and they started to drive into the Ravine. Looking for the perfect place to take cover from. "I'll cover you."

"And what if we really get injured this time?" asked Ativii. "During our entire stay here, nothing has happened to us. No injuries or shredded armor. Not even our Energon levels have depleted less .025% per day."

Ricochet growled, his engine revving as they twisted through the bright canyon. "I don't know _what _will happen Ativii. We'll just have to wing it. If we do get injured, hopefully our self-repairs systems will take care of it. If not, we'll have to find the Autobots."

They arrived at the perfect cover. There was a clear shot to the twist in the Ravine at the entrance. The walls were narrow near the ground and they widened the higher up you traveled. Two ledges pushed out on the walls, creating an hourglass effect to the Ravine at ground zero.

The orange Jeep transformed, and Ricochet slung his Cybertanium sword on his back and he started to climb up the wall. His long limbs quickly found footholds as he reached the ledge. Ricochet climbed up and kneeled down on his knee bolts. He accessed his weapons computer and found the correct sequence for the sniper rifle installed on his right brace.

The weapon folded out and Ricochet activated it. The barrel hummed with red plasma as he accessed the scope settings in his optics. A targeting screen appeared on the right side of his blue-tinted vision and he waited.

:I'm in position.: he to Ativii.

Ativii looked up from her crouched place on the outstretched part of the rock. She nodded at Ricochet and pulled out her Cybertanium swords. The silver blades flashed as she twirled them in her servos.

:Will Jazz be able to help?: asked Ativii suddenly and out of the blue.

:What?:

The green femme tried to explain again. :Will Jazz be able to help? He's been… I guess solid through our entire training exercise. So can he help in the battle or is he just a projection?:

:It's hard to say, 'Tiv. I haven't seen Jazz at all today. They probably left us to deal with this on our own.: Ricochet as he looked towards the entrance. His scope picked up light the shifting in the shadows, like it was glinting off a moving metal shape.

Ativii's spark clenched in her chest at the mere thought of Jazz not saying good-bye to them. He was a too good of a friend to do that to them. :I hope not.: she murmured back over the link.

:Quiet, someone's coming.:

The magmech looked down his scope as the light at the entrance of the Ravine shifted again. He tightened his servo on the sniper rifle and cycled steady air through his vents.

This was it: the final test, to see if they could survive in this War.

The Decepticons stepped closer, their heavy warrior grade armor clanked and shifted harshly. The sound of metal on rocks echoed down the Ravine as a too large of mech squeezed past.

Ricochet watched as a large, pointed, and vile frame became silhouetted in the white light of the outside world. The Decepticon took another step forward and Ricochet fired when he saw the red optics.

* * *

Terrorjack locked on the coordinates Soundwave had given them for the lone Autoscum that was hidden in the desert. His crafty partners, Sawsand and Scrap Case, soared in formation with him as their transition-pods hit the thick atmosphere from re-entry.

Terrorjack snarled as his pod jostled around like a wretched Autobot in the powerful jaws of a pedracon. The scanners at the nose of his vessel directed his flight pattern to crash land against the sandy surface of the planet safely.

The Decepticon prepared for the impact and his pod bounced across the dunes, leaving a trail of melted sand-turned-glass, fire, and smoke. The pod stopped and Terrorjack swiped his claws against the release mechanisms to the hatch of his vessel.

The tall death-gray armored protoform stepped out as the pathetic organic planet's sun blazed around him. He snarled at the scenery, disgusted with its beauty and tranquility. Terrorjack unslung his ion pistol and fired it at a group of humped back four-legged mammals that dared cross his sight.

The camels obliterated on the spot from the blast.

The leader of the small trio of Decepticons laughed. It was a cold, Energon curdling laugh that would send any wimpy Autobot running for the hills.

Terrorjack was a tall, ash and death gray colored Decepticon. He had dark, almost blood-red optics, and serrated dentas with no lip plates. His sharp talon pedes and servos clenched as he sensed his companions exit their pods.

Terrorjack whipped around, the thick cables that cascaded down from the horns on his helm thrashed around. "Come. We have an Autobot to hunt."

Sawsand was a huge, almost spidery like mech with long four arms for climbing and grappling with Autobots. He held two Energon swords with one pair of servos and used the other pair to strangle struggling Autobots. He was cunning, ruthless, and a deadly assassin. Sawsand's tan armor was heavily scarred and cracked from his many fights with the Autobots; he didn't care to buff it. It was his badge of terror.

His deep, rough voice laughed, "It'd be my pleasure, Terrorjack."

Scrap Case nodded grimly. He was a wide mech who was packed with missiles and grenades. His rough black armor and visor covered face was beyond imitating. His reputation was…messy, even the famous Ironhide would have to watch out for him. Scrap Case pointed into the distance to where the coordinates led them to the Autobots linked signal. He could not speak, because an almost victorious Autobot had ripped his vocal processor out many years ago.

Sawsand snarled and Terrorjack led the way. That Autobot had no chance of surviving with his warriors and him on his tail.

:(O):

"That scrap heap of a bot must be around here somewhere," snarled Sawsand as he climbed up the mountain's side, looking for a cave entrance. Terrorjack stood by, clawed servos folded over his pointed chassis as he criticized the mountain with unforgiving optics.

Scrap Case strode forward from behind a corner in the mountain. Terrorjack flipped his optics over to there and he picked up Scrap Case's signal.

"Get back down here you glitch! Scrap's found us the trail."

Sawsand flipped down from his place on the cliff side and landed with his four limps stretched out in front of him. He rotated his helm and Terrorjack heard a loud pop come from his neck struts.

"Oh how I love a _hidden_ glitched Autoscum," he stretched his servos in front of him and rotated his pointed shoulder bolts. "It just makes the hunt so much more _entertaining_!"

Terrorjack just snorted through his vents, he pulled out his pistols and they walked into the hidden cave entrance Scrap Case had found.

"_Sawsand, you better get you slagged aft up there and take to the cliff side. This ravine is tight and the scums may have planned an ambush," _ordered Terrorjack in the Decepticon edition of Cybertronian. Only a few Autobots could truly understand it. The sound of the language was rougher and it hissed and screeched a lot more than regular Cybertronian, making the Decepticons ever more fearful.

Sawsand scuttled up the rock wall. His pointed servos slammed into the rock face and it cracked as he pulled his frame higher. Terrorjack held both of his pistols in front of him as he stepped past the bright entrance to the ravine. Scrap Case followed behind like a lumbering giant, but he had to push his big frame past the tight tunnels. The leader of the trio winced at the harsh sound it made.

Terrorjack went deeper into the tunnel and he stopped when he heard the faint humming of a rifle powering up. That would be Terrorjack's only warning.

A sniper rifle bullet struck Terrorjack in his optic, shattering it to a sparking mess. The gray Decepticon roared in pain and anger as he fired unfocused at the direction the shot came from. Scrap Case quickly shoved by and his large black form was pierced in the shoulder with another sniper round. The Decepticon ignored the wound and knelt down and activated his missile launcher on his right shoulder.

Scrap Case fired at what he guessed was the only cover for the Autobot. His missiles soared through the air with a high wail and they targeted on the rock face and exploded on impact. When the fireball cleared, the rock cover was only slight chipped and scorched black.

Sawsand saw the sniper on a ledge and he scurried forward across the rock face. A vicious snarl left his engine as he lunged forward. Sawsand would have nailed the Autobot, but some unseen force was messing with his systems and he faltered a few feet off.

Sawsand whipped around and he dove for the black and orange Autobot on the ledge. The Decepticon smirked as he saw the hint of fear in the mech's cyan optics. Sawsand drew himself up on his pedes and he hunched his shoulder bolts and leaned forward. His lower pair of arms grabbed his energon swords and he activated the blades. The silver metal instantly became outlined in a glowing orange edge, and Sawsand grinned evilly.

"You're not going to make it out of this one alive, Autoscum," he sneered.

Ricochet activated his battle computer and he replied defiantly, "Oh yeah? We'll just see Decepticon!"

Sawsand lunged, he switched his Energon swords to his upper pair of servos and he grabbed the mechs armor with his lower pair. Ricochet snagged Sawsand's wrist bolts that held the swords and he pried them away from his faceplates. Ricochet's back struts bent back as Sawsand pressed on. The black and orange mech activated his polarized armor and Sawsand's servos were pried away from his plating as the magnetic forces created a barrier between the two metal shapes.

Ricochet shifted his weight to lean further back and he overthrew the mech's balance. Ricochet kicked with his ped and tumbled the 'Con over his shoulder bolts and hopefully on the sand floor. Sawsand gripped the ledge and he swung himself back up, kicking Ricochet squarely in the mouth guard. Ricochet's helm flew back and he snarled, "You're not finished with me yet Autobot!"

Scrap Case finally saw the form of the small femme he was targeting on the ravine's floor. He popped a tracker grenade and sent it flying to her position. It would find her spark monogram and explode when it reached proximity. Ativii grasped the grenade as it flew in the air and she hurled it back towards the huge mech, praying that it would explode. Or this was going to turn into a game of hot potato.

The huge mech wasn't paying attention and the grenade struck the sand beneath his peds. It exploded with an electrical pop and a bright flare, temporary blinding the mech. Sand shoved in his gears and it ground harshly against the delicate joints.

Terrorjack rushed forward to the quick femme half blind; his left optic was completely shut down from the sniper blast. But that didn't mean he couldn't still fight. The leader unleashed his jagged wrist blades and he charged at the femme, because Scrap Case was dealing with overloads.

The green femme sheathed her short Cybertanium swords that attached to her back struts and attacked. She swung and blocked quick and strong attacks and sparks flew off the blades. She spun a 360 and slid between his legs. Ativii rolled up and she grabbed onto his back armor. She hefted herself up and she dug her sharp blades into his thick neck cables, and she even successfully severed some of the cables descending off from his helm. Energon started to leak from the ruptured lines to his processor as sparks exploded out of his neck.

Terrorjack reached up and grasped the femme with his clawed servos. He clenched her wiggling form in one hand and threw her like a baseball player to the opposite cave wall.

Ativii's form crashed against the wall and her armor slightly cracked in the back. The air compressed harshly from her vents and she crumbled to the floor, gasping for air. Her short swords were thrown a few feet away, right by Terrorjack's peds. The Decepticon smirked and he kicked away her weapons.

Ativii's processors jumbled up from the impact, with her messed up vision she vaguely saw a silver outline dash forward.

"Come on Ativii! His optic is shatt'rd and he's losing process'r funct'on. Rem'mber yer trainin'," Jazz said as he saw the signs of a loosing mech. The Decepticon was still strong, but Ativii could win this. "Use yer small size ta advantage."

Ativii glanced at him half dazed, but her processor sorted through the file jumble and she was instantly focused. Her battle computer roared to life and she quickly activated her Laser Joists.

The uniwheeler bounced to her feet and she charged forward. She leaned into the acceleration and raised her wheeled arm. The laser joists activated and she fired them at his chest. The pinpoint accuracy lasers sliced through the top layer of his armor and threatened to shatter his other optic.

Terrorjack whipped out his pistols and began to fire rapidly; the ion blasts struck the sand and melted it together. Ativii maneuvered herself around to pick up one of her swords; she grasped to cold metal and charged forward with a battle cry. The 'con roared again as his other optic was shattered. He crouched low to grasp his face in pain and Ativii took the chance.

'It's just like the holo-mechs. It's just like the holo-mechs!' she screamed over and over in her head. Ativii leapt up, and drove the short sword deep into the 'Cons necks cables. She swiped her sword arm and the 'Con's helm rolled to the cave floor.

Sparks and lubricants leaked out of his decapitated body as engeron mixed with the fluids. His body jerked and shook, but the gears and shock absorbers stilled as his spark went dark.

The femme shook on her wheel, shock written across her faceplates. She wiped the wet sword in the sand and glanced frantically around for Ricochet.

Ativii fastened her optics on the large missile mech as he stood up and locked on her. She froze, the sand covered sword in hand as the missiles soared through the air.

Ricochet acted quickly when he saw his friend in trouble. He targeted on the missiles and fired with his sub-machine gun. The exploded in mid-flight and hot shrapnel soared through the air.

Ativii glanced up at him and a confident look came over her faceplates. He did keep his promise to cover her. She raced forward and grabbed her other sword, and charged at the large slow-moving missile mech.

Ricochet turned back to the idiot boasting 'Con he was fighting. The fragging slagger kept on gloating that he'd coat the floor with his energon. Ricochet activated his polarized servos and he faced the spidery mech again.

"You want to go hand-to-hand with the Sawsand? Bring it _ON_!" shouted the Decepticon.

The black and orange mech charged and he grasped Sawsand's top bracer, he activated his magnets and ripped the armor plating away. Sawsand growled as his armor was stripped from his body. A few warnings popped up in his processor as the bracer sparked painfully.

Sawsand swung with all sets of claws, but Ricochet ducked, just only getting a few gouges on his chassis. Ricochet grasped his shoulder guard and ripped it off too. Then he went for the other arms until all four of them were stripped of their protective metal.

Ricochet's systems heaved as they fought to cool his form down and Sawsand just laughed at the tiring mech. "Your tiring out Autobot? You strip me of my armor but don't even go for the _killing_ shot. _How_ _pathetic_!"

"You talk to much," smirked Ricochet. Sawsand stilled as he heard the sound of a bullet whiz by his audio. Suddenly his exposed arms were shattering and cracking under a frenzy of bullets. Sawsand's limps ripped from his body by Ativii's assault rifle bombardment. Ricochet drew his sword and ended Sawsand's life.

He kicked the mech over the ledge and the cooling frame broke against the impact of the ground. Ricochet stared blankly at the dead mech before he turned his attention to the shouting Ativii.

"Ric'! I could use your help here!" she cried in desperation.

Ricochet rotated out his sniper rifle and he locked on the large frame of Scrap Case. His frame creaked in protest as he slid on his belly to get a good shot at the mech.

:Get out-of-the-way.: he ordered over the comm. link. Ativii complied and Ricochet fired at the Decepticon's helm.

Two forces bombarded Scrap Case, and his missiles and grenade systems were having a fit with the amount of energy in the Ravine. Scrap Case knew he wouldn't make it out a live, so he sent a last comm. message to Soundwave.

:Scrap Case to Soundwave. Mission a failure; Terrorjack and Sawsand are offline. I only have astro-seconds left.: he attached a file with a picture of Ativii and Ricochet. :Two Autobots were in hiding, they're young, but prepared. All hail Lord Megatron…!:

Scrap Case sadly, never finished to close the comm. link. The connection broke as his processor shattered by a direct hit to the helm from Ricochet's sniper rifle.

The lumbering mech crashed to the ground, and his systems whined harshly as they did an emergency shut down. Ativii drew her swords and wheeled forward. She probed his frame to make sure he stayed dead.

When she saw the black optics, she knew he was gone.

"They're dead," she said confidently.

Ricochet sighed heavily through his vents and slumped against the Ravine's wall. His hydraulics hissed harshly as his frame groaned. Several sets of deep gouges were on his armor from his clash with Sawsand and his gears felt totally stripped. Ricochet's injuries weren't great, his self-repair systems would take care of them, but they'd still ache.

"That was the hardest thing I have _ever_ done…"

Ativii placed a servo on a wall to steady herself. "I can agree with you on that one. My core feel's like it's on fire. Those lasers really overheated my frame."

"Good job! Ya kicked 'Con tail good today!"

Ativii looked up to see a sauntering Jazz coming over to them. She just stared at the mech blankly as her overheated processor struggled.

"Ah know what yer thinkin'. But even though Ah want'd ta, Ah couldn't help slag those 'Cons. Am an avatar, rem'mber?" Jazz held up his clawed servos in surrender.

"I know," smiled Ativii weakly. "Your training is what made us successful."

Jazz beamed.

The Prime walked out from behind the small silver mech. "You two are ready," he said. "You will rest for tonight then you will go and join the Autobots. They will be arriving in this desert soon."

Ricochet vented harshly and cleared the static from his vocalizer. "How…how do you know that?"

The Prime looked at them, yellow optics filled with dread. "Because the Fallen has asked for the Witwicky boy. Your current Prime is dead."

* * *

_**KTAB:**__The First battle... Terrorjack, Sawsand, and Scrap Case would not have won that easily if it weren't for the messing up of their systems. It's a natural defense to the Ravine and the Infinite. Intruders can't think straight. Jazz and the Prime just sat back and watched, for your information. So how did the battle go? I thought it went pretty swell. _

_The bots have some new abilities with their alt-updates. Cool!_

_Next Chapter REVENGE OF THE FALLEN! And a good-bye._

* * *

**_Shout Outs!_**

Thank you **GadgetCid** for the Favorites/Follows

**Elizabeth0058:** Soundwave was only able to pick up the last signal uplink of Ricochet. Because Ricochet accessed the satellite Soundwave is 'piggy backing' right now. Why the Autobot's didn't detect them is because 1) they aren't looking for Autobots in the Mountains of Petra. 2) Their signals inside the mountain can't be detected. 3) the Autobots are worrying about other things right now. Like Decpeticons and a new liaison.

**GadgetCid:** (Chapter 6) Ricochet could only make that rock float because it was a lodestone. A natural magnetic rock. He was just turning the forces against each other to allow it to float. That's the only metal/stone that he can do that too. I'll clarify that in later chapters. (hopefully)


	10. Game Plan

**Energy and Motion **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers

Ativii, Ricochet, and Terratruss Prime belong to me.

**(4-8-13) 8,257 words!** 10th Chapter with 35 plus reviews at the near One Month point! Thanks a TON guys! Enjoy the story!

Story: now rated **T** for _just_ movie violence.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Game Plan**_

* * *

Soundwave reviewed the comm. link from Scrap Case with the emotion of a rock. After deeming the report worthy for their War Lord, he comprised a status report. The Communications Officer sent the comm. link in his deep, monotone, growling voice. :Lord Megatron. Updated Status Report.:

Megatron sneered over the line and demanded it to be quick. :What is it Soundwave?:

:Intel received from Decepticon Scrap Case indicated the lone Autobot at these coordinates had a colleague. Terrorjack's assassin group failed to eradicate them and they offlined within thirty kliks after landfall. Terrorjack had a 97.5% to successfully achieve his mission, my Lord.: Soundwave reported steadily in his drone voice. Megatron's silence over the line was partly concerning to the emotionless mech.

:Soundwave, was Terrorjack's band able to retrieve an image of the Autobots who offlined them?: asked the War Lord. Megatron's deep, rough –almost animal like voice- sounded as though he was in deep thought and strategizing over the electronic airways of the comm. link.

:Yes, my liege.: Soundwave attached the image file Scrap Case snapped before his demise. It was a blurry snapshot and rows of statistics were bordering the image in modern Cybertronian. A small green Autobot, who possibly were a femme, zoomed around on one wheel while a large black and orange mech were firing from on a ledge above the battle, a sniper. The communications officer forwarded it to his Leader.

Megatron growled over the line in discontent. :_Keep tabs_ on them Soundwave. My Master does not want more Autobot back up in the battle that will soon commence. But if those pathetic younglings show their ugly mugs, have our forces offline them… _immediately_.:

:Yes, Lord Megatron.:

:Prepare the Space Legion, Soundwave. Things are about to get messy for this pitiful organic world.: Megatron closed the line with a menacing cackle. Soundwave did as ordered and continued on preparing the troops while watching for the boy over the human airways.

* * *

"Ya took quite a beatin' with those 'Cons, 'Tiv. It ain't dangerous, but it'll be uncomf'rtable fer ah while." Jazz stood up from his crouched position, he had finished examining the two bot's damage after their battle with the three Decepticons. Ativii would be fine, she only had a few cracked back panels and some strained hydraulics, but it wouldn't kill the tough femme. It'd only be sore until her self-repair systems took over the repairs.

Ricochet clicked back on the armor he had removed from his forearm struts. He finished adjusting a few switches for the magnetic plates in his palms. Some flecks of Sawsand's armor were still sticking in between the seams in his palm and he was trying to get the polarized slivers out. "Jazz, what class of warriors were those Decepticons?"

Jazz stood still as he sorted through the memory files he was able to retrieve of the mechs the two bot's fought. The Sixth Prime walked ghostly from his post at the outer edges of the pillar cavern of the Infinite. The shadows seemed to wrap around his armor and a deep anger laid hidden in his amber optics. His shaft was transformed into his warrior spear; the Prime was anticipating something, which was for sure.

"For your first fight, it was impressive," Jazz started. He turned around to look at the weary bots in the creamy light of the Infinite White. His visor retracted and he started to move his servos as he described what he could remember. Whatever Jazz was about to say, it was astonishing because the 'cool groove' accent was gone. "The big bot that was offlined last was a Missile-Overload Decepticon. They have thick armor and pinpoint accurate targeting systems. They're extremely tough to eliminate for bot's with your experience."

Jazz slowly started to pace back and forth as he dug deeper into his serious explanation. "The tan and scarred mech that Ric' was grappling with… his type is _extremely_ tough. Their four limb advantage gives them a higher killing record than most skilled assassins. His Grappler frame makes up for that. I've seen my Spec Ops mechs crumble under their assaults."

Ricochet snorted, "That's for sure. I almost had my aft handed to me on a silver platter. He was stubborn and trained just like General Grievous and talked too much like a big time gloater." Ricochet placed a servo on his mandible, thinking. "His aim seemed off during the fight, if I hadn't thought of ripping off his shoulder guards like that…I would have been offlined."

"What's ah 'General Grievous'?" asked Jazz, as they got off topic.

Ativii waved a servo in the air, trying to dismiss it. "He's a fictional character from the franchise Star Wars the humans have thought of. A Jedi wannabe slash cyborg. But Jazz what about the first Decepticon that I deactivated?"

Jazz reverted back to his serious stance. "His designation was Terrorjack. He's just your standard Decepticon Warrior that's packed with ammunition, but his processor his hardwired to be a perfect assassin strategist."

"You sound as though you knew him in person," said Ricochet. He turned his helm to watch Jazz's pacing halt for a second.

"Terrorjack was a part of a sub-elite group of Assassin Bands under the Decepticon Forces. They're ruthless and _always _get the job done… _regardless_ if it's right." Jazz stopped and growled, his engine revving harshly. "What I don't understand is how you were able to take_ all three of them out?_ I've clashed with those slaggers a few times and a good handful of my mechs were offlined."

"Jazz, calm yourself," ordered the Prime as he stepped out of the shadows. "We have trained Ativii and Ricochet well. Even better than what the standard Autobot training masters could have done from your time." The Prime touched a Cyberglyph on the pillar next to him and it started to glow a milky blue. Swiftly, as if catching a virus, all the Cyberglphys near the group started to glow and hum with the same milky blue color. Ricochet's sensors staggered a bit at the sudden energy flux. "Our trainees were able to become victorious partly because of the Infinite. These glyphs aren't inscribed on the wall for decoration. This place has a natural defense mechanism that disrupts an intruder's systems the further they try."

"So in other words… the further they get in the Ravine, they more messed up and overcharged they get?" asked Ativii as she processed the mystery.

"That is correct."

"Well… ah short story short, ya kicked butt out there bots." Jazz walked back towards them and his visors clicked down as he snapped into optimistic Jazz mode. "Ah say it's time, Sixty."

Ricochet looked confused. "Time for what?" he asked as his optics shifted between both of their trainers, colleagues, and friends.

The Prime walked forward. His tall, dead yellow armor twisted and bent over his frame as he stood in front of Ativii and Ricochet. The links on his headdress clicked as a dim yellow light filled the slips between his armor plating. "Ricochet… Ativii… it is time that you join the Autobots."

Ricochet looked shocked as Ativii sunk on her axles. "_Really_?" asked Ricochet.

"You two are ready. The last battle proves this. With my last descendant dead for the time being, the Autobots could use all the help they need." The Prime looked at the two bots and a deep echoing power seemed to fill the cavern and intertwine with their sparks.

"Ricochet, Ativii, do you solemnly swear to protect the weak, defend the freedom for all sentiment beings, and fight to bring peace to Cybertronians and all worlds they make contact with? Even if it means you become one with the Matrix?" the Prime paused to surveyed their faceplates and optics. "If so, step forward and voice your agreement and gain your badge of honor to join the Autobot ranks."

Ativii rolled forward and she stood tall and straight in front of the Prime. "I, Ativii, solemnly swear to be an Autobot. And I look forward to serving under my officers and Prime."

Ricochet stepped up to his friend's side and voiced his agreement also. "I, Ricochet, also solemnly swear to be an Autobot. I will serve under my Prime 'till I am one with the Matrix and Primus."

The Prime smiled at them, and he rested his wide servos on their shoulder guards. "Your sparks are true, young ones. You have my blessing as you tread these paths before you. You have proven to be resourceful, and your contribution to the cause is unforgettable."

The ancient Prime removed his servos as two gleaming silver Autobot badges were stamped into their armor. The badges followed with a Langue of Primes Cyberglyph below them, proof of his blessing.

Ativii beamed and Ricochet looked proud as they gazed up at the Prime's yellow optics. Jazz waltzed up to them and he clapped the on the back struts. "It's official bots. Yer Autobots! Tha badge proves it!"

The green femme chuckled as they enjoyed the roaring appreciation in their sparks. She quickly sobered up as she asked a question that had bugged her for some time. "Primus said he would be watching out for us. Saying we would never be alone… so is this our last time we will be seeing you?"

The Prime looked at Ativii sincerely, "No," then he shook his helm softly. "But we can't always be with you the entire time. You must grow on your own."

"An'! Ya can't get rid of meh tha easily!" Jazz piped up from behind the ancient mech.

Ricochet looked at their friends, his optic ridge furrowed as a question that was nagging on him also surfaced. "What if we have another… um revelation? Like a snippet from our path lives surfaces? Before the battle, a brief glimpse of a mech listening in on our conservations through satellite surfaced and I just knew it was the Decepticon who sent those assassins here. I'd never seen him since my activation, so he must be from our past… human lives."

"Try ta hide it from tha 'Cons. They'll wanna know any home-field or any advantage they can get on tha Autobots," shrugged Jazz like the problem seemed simple.

The Prime fingered the metallic links on his chin with a digit. "Primus might be sharing these glimpses from your past life. Try to use them to your advantage Ricochet, there's always a reason to why you're seeing them. But, as Jazz said, keep them away from spying Decepticons. It could prove disastrous, especially for you if they found out."

"Them 'Cons are known fer their torture ta get information," grumbled Jazz darkly. "Ah'll give ya a few anti-hacking an' fire wall protect'n protocols. Just in cause if yer hacked."

"Another question?" asked Ativii. "Optimus, when his is reactivated, he'll want to know our backgrounds. What do we tell them?"

Jazz sat back on a boulder quickly, thinking heavily. He hummed to himself slightly as everyone thought over the subject. After a few minutes of mulling, Jazz snapped his clawed digits together.

"Ah got it!" he said, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Ya say ya crash-landed in this desert a few years ago or somethin'. Yer self-repair systems couldn't repair yer comm. links fast enough to contact and ya've been stuck here. Well not actu'lly here, the Infintite, Ah mean. But tha mountains!"

"And?" asked Ricochet a little impatiently.

"Ya can't remember anythin' because tha crash scrambled most of yer memory files. Ah've he'rd of conditi'ns like thwat bef're…Ah can give ya a few gigabytes of infermation ta make yer story more believable. Ratch will fall fer it, it's fool-proof!"

"Until we become suspicious and they do a processor scan," the green femme muttered. They Autobots could easily categorize them as traitors or turn-coats since none of them had _any real _connections.

"Jazz is right. It is 'fool proof.' Your human memories aren't locked in your processor, to what I know, but more in your spark. When the CMO scans your CPU, your story will be believable because the files aren't there. I believe the human term is: amnesia." Ricochet hummed in agreement with the Prime.

"It could work," he said.

"So do we leave now?" asked Ativii quietly as silence continued on.

Jazz nodded grimly. The Prime looked at the silver saboteur and an unseen message flew between them. The small mech turned and jogged into the shadows to retrieve something. Ativii looked down the passageway curiously. She turned to the black and orange mech and he shrugged.

"Jazz is retrieving your Cybertanium swords, we sharpened the blades and inscribed them with some of your favorite Cyberglyphs from the Infinite," the Prime spoke up.

"Thanks Sixthy, that's very thoughtful of you," said Ativii thankfully.

The small mech returned with three swords clipped on his back panels. Jazz slid in on his heel and he did a flashy twirl. "We've taught ya all we know, and yer ready bots." He smiled and unclipped Ricochet's blade and held it out to him.

Ricochet accepted it and his processor detected the new coding embedded in the weapon. The magmech's battle computer synced and his right bracer cracked open. Ricochet slid the sword home and it shifted into his bracer and became one with his systems as the weapon was subspaced.

**Cybertanium Sword accepted. **

** Magnetic alloys accepted.**

** Transformation Bracer sequenced accepted and sword subspaced.**

_"Thank you," _Ricochet said in Cybertronian. _"Your dedication and belief in us is most appreciated." _

Ativii accepted her prized short swords happily. She had reluctantly given them up and was happy to have them back again. Her sheaths in her back struts opened and she slid the twin blades home.

**Cybertanium twin blades synced with Conversion Shaft.**

** Energon frequency edge enabled.**

"I can have a frequency edge now?" asked Ativii joyfully as she read over the message in her HUD.

"Sure. Why not?" said Jazz with a playful shrug and a roll of his hidden optics.

Ativii grasped the blades to her chassis and squealed in delight. _"Oh Jazz! I can't wait to test these out! Frequency Blades, oh my!"_

Ativii calmed down. "I know you, Sixth Prime, are going to stay here. But Jazz… are you going to come with us?" Ativii looked at her good friend expectantly.

Jazz smiled sadly at the two once-human-now-bots. They've changed so much and they were like longtime friends to him. He knew they would have been great friends if fate allowed them to meet sooner. He just wished he could actually meet them in person with his actually frame. Not some freaky avatar with ghost feelings and not an actually spark.

He retracted his visor to show his deep blue optics. The happy mech replied in his deep voice with a calm reassurance. "That's not up ta meh. Ah honestly don't know whatza gonna happ'n ta meh. Yer my comrades now, meh _friendz_, and Ah'll follow ya where eva Ah can. Yer got ta go on yer own now, but ya'll neva be alone. Ah'll help ya all Ah can, 'cause there's one thing fer sure. Ya can't get rid of tha Jazzman thwat easily."

"Thanks Jazz," she replied in English and then switched to Cybertronian. _"That means a lot coming from you. You were always my favorite mech." _She wheeled forward and took his clawed servo in her small hand. She looked up at him and finished. _"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."_

Jazz's spark warmed at that thought, she spoke so beautifully in Cybertronian. "Thanks 'Tiv." Ativii released his servo and rolled back into her place in the small circle that had formed. "Oh and Ms. ATV, if anyone ever asks about meh, tell them Ah'm…Ah'm at peace. It isn't half bad in tha half-life, nothin's permanent and Sixty isn't thwat big ov pain the aft."

The Prime rolled his optics and muttered something under his breath. It appeared to be an explicit to get rid of him…some way.

The group walked down the Ravine, heading towards the exit of the Infinite. Jazz and Ricochet talked together happily, discussing fond memories they had in this mountain. Ativii rolled besides the Prime and they didn't converse about anything, she just relished in his calm and wise presence.

When the wall of white light came into view they paused in their travels to say their last good byes.

"Young ones, whatever happens, is meant to happen. Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing, so always be prepared." The Prime kneeled down so he was closer to all the Autobots height. His frame bent with an elasticity that went against how metal beings should bend. "You'll make great Autobots, and you've always have had the want to be one. Know this if, you are lost and confused, know that it can only get better."

The Prime stood and stepped back from the two new recruits. Jazz waved a servo at them and finished, "Go luck shwarties, you're gunna need it." Then with a flash of light and a current of energy, they were gone.

Ativii shuttered her optics owlishly. They were just _gone_. Like a flash of lightning… just gone.

The femme turned to look up at her friend, the only _real_ person she'd ever known since her activation. She stared owlishly again at the new glyphs that had suddenly appeared on his armor and face guards after Jazz's disappearance. Ricochet vented harshly and his engine sputtered slightly. "Come on Ativii." Then he led the way out of the Infinite White, and into the real world.

The mountains of Petra rose into the sky as the noon sun began to hit its zenith. Heat waves rolled off the dune tops and the mountain peaks shimmered in the bright, cloudless afternoon sky.

"We're on our own now, aren't we Ric'?"

Ricochet sighed through his vents, and he nodded grimly. They had known Jazz and Sixth Prime for two years; it was quick in a bot's perspective. But without having any other contact with other beings, it felt like a life time.

"Yes, Ativii. We are," he practically whispered.

The magmech shifted down into his Jeep alternate and his engine roared to life. Ativii quickly followed his lead and the CBR 1000 bounced on her tires.

"We need a game plan. The Fallen's free, since Optimus is dead. So that should mean this Witwicky boy will be here soon with Jetfire and his other human friends," the jeep commented. He started to drive over the dunes. The desert landscape and surrounding mountains created a secluded valley that had harbored the Infinite for who knows how long.

"How do you know that?" asked Ativii as she soared next to him.

"I just do."

* * *

Sam came running into the main hanger of the Smithsonian Space and Air Museum. His black leather jacket flapped behind him as he quickly met up with Mikaela near the metal box that housed the Decepticon minicon Wheelie. Simmons's was sprinting in from the other direction and he ripped off the white pilot's scarf and dropped it to the floor. Leo was no was nowhere in sight.

"We just downed five guards. Five guards!" he exclaimed. Mikaela slid on the floor and dropped her metal box while Sam started to open the square-shaped duffel bag Simmons's had given them while Leo and him took out the guards.

The former S7 agent dropped to his knees and tried to rip the bag away from Sam. "Get your stuff and get out of here!" he ordered.

Sam retaliated and continued looked for the All Spark splinter. "Just give me a second here," he nearly growled.

"I got to get the tracker, all right?" Simmons's asked as they both rummaged through the bag. Mikaela opened her metal case and released Wheelie.

She stood up and pointed a finger at the small RC truck. "Be good," she ground harshly.

Wheelie climbed out of the box and cried with a high voice, "Woo! I'm claustrophobic!" then the Decepticon vented harshly as he stretched his cramped limbs.

Sam found what he was looking for and held the metal vile with the All Spark splinter in front of him. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled it out dramatically, like it was going to bite him. Or zap his brain again.

Simmons's grasped his 'tracker' from the duffel bag. It was a white, flat and squared shaped device with a handle and a screen to read whatever readings it could detect. He pressed a button on the side and four prongs sprung out on the top and he gasped with excitement. "Awe,"

Mikaela and Sam ran together down the designated walkways between the huge aircrafts. The planes were from many eras, some with single props, other multiple propellers or jet engines. Their shiny armor gleamed in the white artificial light as smaller brightly colored fighter planes from numerous countries flew around on suspended wires. Wheelie, in his RC blue monster truck form roamed in between their feet. Simmons held his tracker in front of him and ran all over the place dramatically, like a kid trying to keep a balloon afloat, as the device beeped softly. He even slipped on the tile floors a few times as they searched for the Seeker's signal.

The two teens stopped beneath the silver Enola Gay as Mikaela watched the RC truck zoom of to the jet section of the huge blimp hangar. Mikaela grabbed Sam's arm and pointed him in the direction of the small Decepticon. "Look, look! Follow him. Follow him! He knows where he's going."

Wheelie swerved over the slick tile as he led the group of human's to the Seeker signal he was picking up. "He knows something!" shouted Mikaela as they ran the length of a huge black jet plane.

"What?" questioned Sam, still holding the All Spark shard in front of him with the pair of tweezers.

"He knows something!" shouted Mikaela again as they ran to get to the nose of the Jet. Simmons was just on the other side, the tracker pointed at the body of the black aircraft.

The group of humans and the one RC truck slid to the stop in front of the huge, outdated military craft. "You got what I got?" questioned Simmons as he pointed the tracker at the jet, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah," Sam said as he glanced at the plaque mounted on the railing surrounding the aircraft.

"Blackbird," breathed Simmons as he read the plaque too.

Wheelie shifted out of his RC form. His metallic alloys clicked together and the minicon stepped forward, a shot of flame exiting the exhausted pipe on his butt. "There he is," Wheelie said as he turned to the humans. The 'con grinned with his sparsely platted face and his broken optic dangled form it's casing. "This guy's a legend, he's like… like the chairman of the board!"

Sam ducked under the railing to slide beneath the Blackbird, the All Spark shard still clamped between the tweezers. "Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

The dark-haired teen nodded and he slowly pointed the shard at the Blackbird. A magnetic force ripped the shard away from the tweezers and Sam jerked back in surprise. A blue ripple of energy flowed over the jet when the shard made contact. Everyone took a step back in surprise, waiting for something to happen.

Wheelie reverted back into his RC form and the two teens ran forward to look at the Blackbirds badge right in front of his first landing wheel. Mikael gasped when she saw the badge and she staggered back as the Blackbird started to shift and rock.

"It's a DECEPTICON!" she shouted.

Simmons stepped back, "A _Decepticon_?" he stressed.

Leo, who had suddenly appeared, echoed the question, "A Decepticon?"

The former S7 agent looked at the Blackbird Decepticon and he knew they were in trouble. This guy was huge! And that meant the big, "kill all human life," death droid would be even bigger.

The Blackbird whirled louder as his system flared to life. "Behind the MiG now!" ordered Simmons as he made a circling motion with his right hand. Poor guy totally had reverted back to his field agent mode.

The jet's shell cracked, right above Sam's head. Parts chimed and sparked as the neck of the Blackbird bowed over Sam's scrambling form. Plates shifted back and the cockpit rose into the air. Parts clattered to the ground as the slowed, screeching transformation sounds filled the hangar. Dust, rust, and sparks showered the tile floor with the transformation sequence.

Sam vaulted over a railway and he followed his friends to the MiG Simmons ordered them behind. Arms and feet grew out of the clanking Decepticon as loud grunts and complaints shouted above the transformation. The Blackbird knelt to his knees and pushed up his oxidizing frame, grunting in a, surprisingly, British accent.

"Har, ha! ERR, gah!" the Decepticon shouted as he banged on his thigh platting to force it into place. He shoved the cockpit that was above his helm out of his optics, grunting like an old fart the whole time. The piece jerked back and his beard plates clanged together as he continued to growl.

The humans slid on their bellies beneath another fighter jet, further away from the Decepticon. "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" demanded the old Decepticon.

The humans remained quiet as Wheelie frantically crashed into Leo. The computer and kitten calendar freak grabbed the RC truck and forced him away, eyes focused on the Decepticon.

Jetfire, as the humans would later figure out, glared around with dull red optics, lubricants flew from his mouth as he scanned around for the humans. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" Jetfire demanded as a yellow plane blocked his view; Jetfire swung a limb and knocked the plane away from his sight. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

Sam ushered the group from beneath the plane out, when he realized the Decepticon wasn't going to obliterate them on the spot. The freshman walked out with his hands raised in surrender to Jetfire. The Blackbird walked forward on thick bird-like-legs wobbly. He leaned heavily on his landing gear cane and locked optics on the humans. He knocked away a suspended engine part and growled, "You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" The engine swung around and smacked Jetfire solidly in the face, causing the metal to spark. "Bugger it!" cursed Jetfire as he stumbled into the belly of a hanging black plane. The engine part crashed to the ground and Sam leaned away from it as the cone-shaped piece rolled on the floor in a circle. Mikaela hung back with Leo as Simmons took a few cautious steps forward.

"Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!" the Decepticon shouted deliriously as he stood taller on his wobbly leg struts between single prop-shark-painted planes. He lifted his cane up and pointed it forward like he was leading a charge. "Prepare for a remote systems override!" Then he lumbered off towards the hangar doors.

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well," said Wheelie disappointed slightly as he transformed next to Mikaela's boot.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us," Mikaela said as the group watched the crazy old bot. Leo's jaw was slack and Simmons had a look of suspicion on his face. Sam just stared skeptically at the Decepticon, waiting for him to attack.

"I command these doors to open," demanded Jetfire again. Apparently this guy was used to getting what he wanted, well, that's the Decepticons for you.

He leaned back and shouted at the hangar doors. "Fire!" when nothing happened he demanded again. "I said, fire!" Jetfire punched the hangar door and a missile flew out of his arm, going backwards. It crashed and exploded, causing the humans to yell, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Bollocks," grumbled Jetfire. "Curse these worthless parts!" He then proceeded to bash his cane against the hangar doors; denting and opening them in the process.

"Wait a second!" shouted Sam as he realized what the Decepticon was doing.

Jetfire bashed the doors apart and he ducked beneath the now open hangar doors and trudged outside. The Blackbird shuffled forward outside in the afternoon light. It was a flat dried grassy field that was loaded with retired C-17s, bomber planes and other USA military cargo aircraft over the years. Many of them were spotted with white paint from replaced parts or painted over graffiti.

"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!" cursed Jetfire as he wobbled forward and scratched his aft harshly. Disgustingly, a shower of rust fell to the ground. "Gaho!"

The Blackbird rumbled off as the humans ran after him with a Wheelie racing between their strides. "Ooh! The museum is going to be very angry. Very angry!" yelled Simmons as he surveyed the damage Jetfire already had done. They ran on the road between a lineup of military cargo planes. "We gotta catch that plane!" commanded Simmons.

Bumblebee's snarling Camaro engine caught Sam's attention and he looked back to see his guarding churning up the dust with Skids and Mudflap. Bumblebee pulled a hard E-Brake turn to swerve between some planes, a waterfall of creamy dust followed his turn as he expertly pulled in. The showoff.

Jetfire looked between the planes and he banged his fist on a wing of one. The metal shuttered under the assault and Jetfire exclaimed, "Right. I'm on a mission!" He swung his crane around and broke another planes tail fin off.

Sam still tried to gain the Decepticon's attention with a bunch of 'waits' shouted quickly. Sam and his friends were still ignored as the scatterbrain mech rumbled on.

"Wait, wait, wait! JETFIRE!" shouted Sam as he waved his hands around to gain his attention. The large Seeker turned and glared at the humans. "What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk!"

"I have no time to talk! I'm on a mission," Jetfire backed up and whirled around to face the humans. "I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

Simmons, Leo, Mikaela and Sam stood under the cargo planes wing as they watched the Decepticon. They shared a look. "Earth," answered Sam.

"Earth?" repeated Jetfire, with a slightly disgusted tone to his voice. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it 'Dirt,'" he leaned down with one servo on the ground and spit towards the humans. "Planet 'Dirt,'" he joked rudely. "Tell me. Is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" he asked as he leaned further to the slightly terrified and annoyed humans.

"The Decepticons," answered Sam sadly, but loud enough for Jetfire to hear with bad audios.

Jetfire sighed heavily and leaned over to spit a mouth full of lubricants in the dirt. "Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean 'changed sides?'" pestered Sam.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision." Jetfire answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

Wheelie wheeled forward and he looked up at the now former Decepticon. "You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?"

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

Wheelie crawled over to Mikaela on all fours, "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess." Then the RC ex-Decepticon grabbed Mikaela's leg and started to intensely 'hug' it. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"Ah, you're cute," cooed Mikaela as she tucked back a strand of raven black hair.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah, say my name. Say my name!" he chanted.

Simmons looked at the little RC and just cocked his eyebrows in a shrugging guested. Leo looked disgusted out with that scowl on his face.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" asked Sam uncertainly, squinting at the little robot.

Mikaela straightened and planted a hand on her hip. "At least he's faithful, Sam."

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted."

Sam kicked the drone of her foot and pressed a palm to his tiny shoulders. "Hey… can… can you just stop?"

"Hey! What are you doing?" cried Wheelie as he stumbled away, rolling on his back plates.

"It's just something to think about," he was saying to Mikaela. "I won't argue with… What were you say?" Sam asked Jetfire.

Jetfire crashed a fist against the ground and the human's leapt to avoid it. "I told you my name is JETFIRE, so stop judging me!" he slammed his cane at the human's feat and they all held up their hands in surrender while the men shouted more 'whoas! Hold up a sec!'

"Somebody messed the bed this morning," grumbled Wheelie. He adjusted his optic to try to fit it back into his casing so he could see better.

"I have issues of my own," started Jetfire. "And it started with my mother!"

Leo and Simmons looked up at Jetfire, but they made sure to keep an eye on Jetfire's crane. Which was right at their feet, they didn't want to go spat under an old mechs crane.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, well he was a wheel, the first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?

"No!" said Simmons as he scrambled to get back to his feet.

"_Nothing_!" shouted Jetfire as he pointed a digit and them and spit from his mouth again. He lifted his crane and slammed it back into the ground. "But he did so honor, dignity, scrap it!"

A rumbling rolled through his tanks and Jetfire back-fired loudly. An orange landing parachute shot out of his butt with a cloud of smoke and unfurled in the slight breeze of that day. Jetfire's balance was overthrown and he wobbled on his old pedes before crashing to the ground with a loud clatter. The parachute deflated as the parked Autobots rolled forward a bit more protectively.

Jetfire dropped his cane and the humans ran up to him. He rolled to his side and pressed a servo to his face plates. "Bollocks," he cursed. "My boosters are fired!" he growled and slammed a curled fist into the ground near Sam. The small propellers in his servo spun around randomly as his gears sparked when the old Seeker moved.

"You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know," Jetfire rolled his optics at Sam and grumbled. "I do." the brown hair teen tried to convince the large Blackbird.

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said. "Honestly I don't."

Sam caught Simmons's attention and he asked if the ex-agent had a hunting knife or something sharp he could use it to draw in the rough matted ground. Simmons handed him a double-edged knife and Sam swiftly started to trace the symbols he'd been seeing in his head on the ground.

After Sam started the last symbol in the circle he slammed the knife down and started to retrace it, making it darker. "I can do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols," he said. "They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind,"

Sam stabbed the knife in the ground and stood up, looking at Jetfire. "and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him," gasped Jetfire. He started to stamp his pedes on the ground as Bumblebee and the Chevy Twins drew closer as the conversation turned important. "He left me here to rust!" The Blackbird banged a fist against his chest as his parts squealed loudly. "The _original_ Decepticon. He's _terrible_ to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." Jetfire wobbled on his pedes again as he started to point at the glyphs in the grass. "These transcriptions, they were apart of my mission, the Fallen's search!

"I remember now," he started to finger with his beard plates. "for the Dagger's tip, ah.. and the key!"

"Slow down," said Sam and he held up a hand. "The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about?"

Jetfire crouched down over them and he cupped his servos around them. "No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" The Seeker's body started to hum loudly as blue electricity encircled the Autobots and the four humans. Each of them grasped each other in fright as the sound intensified and the air was ripped away from their lungs.

With a crack of thunder, they were gone.

* * *

The windy sands of Egypt whistled through the rough mountain peaks. The orange sand didn't shift and inch as the wind blew up in the atmosphere. On a calm sandy slope a loud _whizz pop shew_ were followed with an up shoot of dust in the sky. One large black Decepticon shot up as a manly screaming human were thrown sideways.

Another _whizz pop_ _shew_ and two twins crashed against the mountain rocks. "Waaaaaa ooowwllllll," they shouted and grunted as they slammed and bounced against the rough stone and tumbled out of sight.

The last loud _whizz pop shew_ exploded and a spiraling Bumblebee soared out of the dust and free fell towards the earth. His weak vocal processors gave a pitiful moan as he flew. Bumblebee slammed on his shoulder joints and he bounced once on the sand, flipped on his belly, and bounced again. Bee lay in the sand on his doorwings, exhausted as a puff of orange sand vented from his vocal processor.

Sam face planted a little ways away from Bee and he started to scream as his hand burned in agony. He rolled to his back and clutched the hurting left hand to his chest.

Simmons, who was the first human out of the teleportation started to snow ball down the hill. "Ahh, ow, oooh, woow, agh, ahh, ooh," he grunted as he rolled and rolled.

Jetfire was stretched out between some small buttes. He pushed himself up on his elbows and grunted, "Well, that wasn't so bad." A screaming Wheelie sailed through the air and crashed landed on Jetfire's helm; he bounced and rolled across the butte. "I just hope we're still on the right planet."

"Hey, that freaking hurt!" cursed Wheelie at Jetfire. He banged his small servo against the rock and glared at the larger ex-Decepticon.

Simmons glanced around frantically from side to side. His mouth opened into an 'o' shape as he said breathlessly, "Oh my gosh."

Leo and Mikaela were down hill. Leo was rolling to his side gasping and grabbing his crouch in pain. Mikaela turned around and cupped her hands to her mouth. "SAAAAM!"

Sam saw them and he shouted back, "Where are we? Simmons!"

Simmons saw the Cube brain and he started to jump up and down. "Hey! Yeah!"

Leo had recovered and the techie, chick hunter, was looking around. "Oh my. Oh, my gosh! What is this? It's Vegas!" He got up and started to run to his friends who were heading towards the Autobots.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah!" replied Mikaela. The black beauty took off running to her boyfriend.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" shouted Leo. They met up and started to climb the butte Jetfire perched on. Mikael ripped a portion of her scarf she had in her pocket and started to wrap Sam's burnt hand.

"That really, _really_ _hurt_," exaggerated Simmons. He pointed an accusing figure up at Jetfire. "You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt!"

Jetfire swiveled around and held a servo over his optics as the older human continued on. "People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt you would have heard—"

The ex-Decepticon leaned down and snarled. "Oh shut up! I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"What?" squeaked Sam. He stood up from Mikaela who was bandaging his hand. "When did you… when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything," Sam stomped around and whipped back to face Jetfire. "You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt?!"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Grandpa Blackbird leaned back and rolled to sit on his aft.

Sam calmed down. "Can we just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we are in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

"This planet was visited by our race once before," started Jetfire. He got up on his pedes again and swung into perfect story telling mode. "by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago.

"They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the _lifeblood_ of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my _wretched_ self!" yelled Jetfire as he raised his fist to the sky and rusted parts fell from his body after a loud pop.

"_Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die_?" Sam and Leo made a sped up motion with his hands to get the old bot off his detour.

"Let's not get episodic, okay old-timer?" cut in Simmons. "Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it!" he clapped his hands together to emphasize.

"Somewhere buried in this desert our ancestors built a great machine," Jetfire's voice darkened dramatically. "It harvests Energon by destroying suns." He looked up into the sky to see the noonday sun glint off his rusted metal armor.

"Destroy suns?" Sam said.

"You mean blow them up?" squeaked Leo. He made an explosion motion with his hands.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest." The storyteller drew away his servo to help paint the picture. "The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forever more was… the Fallen."

Jetfire raised his servo and out of the disk on his palm a projection of an evil, red glowing and snarling mech appeared. The humans stepped back as the hologram formed right before them. "He despised the human race," the Fallen growled like a wicked animal and the hologram continued to play.

An ancient, alien mech sprung on a small ledge of rocks and he brandished his war spear. "and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine." The Fallen stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder to see a half finished pyramid shaped machine. His vile red optics glinted as he roared like an animal. The links on his helm rattled like a rattlesnakes tail. "The only way to activate it is with a legendary key,"

The hologram shifted to show six Primes looking down at a spinning silver curved dagger. It sang shrilly, but beautifully as it spun to reach one of the Primes servos. "Called the Matrix of Leadership," continued Jetfire with his tale, right in step with the hologram projection.

The Fallen stole the Matrix and he clenched it tightly in his servo. The image suddenly showed thousands of ancient Cybertronians fighting in the desert; their loud battle calls and primitive catcalls filled the ancient Earth landscape. Flare missiles arched through the sky and struck the rough ground weakly as the brothers ducked it out. "A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had now choice but to steal and hide it from him."

The first Prime grabbed the hovering Matrix after they had skewed their brother with their war spears. He held the Matrix close to his chest as him and his brothers retreated. "In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." The hologram showed the six Primes gathering together on a rugged cliff side. The center of their brotherly hug flashed orange and their frames suddenly melted together and a cascade of rocks covered the evidence with a blinding flash.

The hologram ended and the humans glanced back up at Jetfire. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" asked the pretty raven headed girl.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," answered Jetfire as he looked up into the sky again.

"Optimus Prime?" asked Sam cautiously.

Jetfire swung down, excitement radiating off his old rickety frame. He kneeled down close till his beard panels were scraping against the gravely ground on the butte. "So, you've met a _Prime_?" asked Jetfire in disbelief. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" asked the ex-Decepticon hopefully.

"He sacrificed himself to save me," Sam said sadly.

The Blackbird's frame slumped on itself as sadness ate at the crazy mech's spark. "So, he's dead… Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

An idea hit Sam as hope flourished inside of him. "So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like other," Jetfire answered with a hint of admiration to his voice.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols!" Jetfire tapped against his cockpit above his optics. "What you carved in the sand, it's your clue! When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!"

Simmons nodded to himself and started to mumble as Mikaela cocked an eyebrow at Grandpa Blackbird. Jetfire stamped his cane to the ground again, "Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" he started to make shooing motions with his servos.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now," he pointed directly at Sam with one servo. "Go before the Decepticons fine me, and fine _you_."

The humans ran down the cliff and hopped into the awaiting cab of Bumblebee. The three Autobots reversed it and they charged off into the desert at the humans formed a game plan.

* * *

Jazz perched himself on the cliff edge, listening intently at Grandpa Blackbird's story. The Sixth Prime was besides him, a tornado of emotions swirled through his optics as he watched the history of his Brother's last living stand.

"Ya were there, weren't ya?" asked Jazz quietly as they watched the hologram.

"Yes, I was Jazz. Jetfire's story is most accurate, but he never heard it from the perspective of a Prime," the Prime said. "I was the Sixth leader of Cybertron, not the youngest, nor the oldest. My real name was Terratruss Prime, but I've chosen to go by Sixth."

"_You_ are Terratruss? _Tha_ Prime thwat created _guardi'n_ bonds?"

"I was, and still am," said the Prime quietly. "When the Matrix was stolen away from Prima, the first Prime, we went to war. The Fallen dragged us here by destroying our sarcophagi, eliminating us of our full abilities to go between time realms. Mine was only nearly shattered in the assault, but still intact, so that left me with the most powerful surviving ability. Prima ordered the Dynasty of Primes to Earth where we stole back the Matrix, and defeated our brother by locking him away in his sarcophagus. Hopefully forever.

"When the Primes gave up our lives to create the Tomb of Primes, Prima pulled me to the side and he said, 'One must always guard the Matrix Brother. If not, it's power will fall into the wrong hands and become corrupt,' he said. 'With your sarcophagus not destroyed, you shall live on to guard and protect the Matrix until Primus relieves you of your duty.' He then touched my spark through our bond, and I was given the chance to live on in this limbo life. Watching, waiting, protecting."

Jazz looked at the ancient mech. "Ever since then, you've been guarding the Matrix?"

"Yes. And my involvement allowed guardian bonds to form between sparks. Primus made sure of it, and my name went down in history as the founder of guardian bonds when the Dynasty disappeared." Terratruss said. "In order to guard the Matrix, I must shatter it when the boy finds it. My brother's left me that order the last time I was able to speak with them, and I must abide."

"When was tha las' time ya spoke ta them?" asked Jazz.

"It has been a long, long time Jazz. And I know I will soon be able to speak with them again. Because the Fallen is here, on this planet, ready to destroy it with our wretched machine. We should have paid closer attention, the human race does not deserve to be extinguished." Terratruss growled angrily, the yellow light between his armor slips flashed.

"If the human boy fails, our lives will become the living Pit,"

* * *

**KTAB:** _WOWWOWOWOWO! Thank you so much guys for all the wonderful support I've gotten! My reviewers and favorite/followers, you guys just make me melt with happiness. I never expected the story to be this good at the near one month point! Thank you, thank you, thank you! *jumps around*_

_You guys are probably thinking, "Game Plan" is huge! (looking at my outline in my head and paper, the story is going to be big!) Yes, I know. I just had to but Jetfire in there with Sam and the gang. He's my **FAVORITE** mech, even though he dies and gives Optimus his parts. Ew. I wanted to do a little tribute to him and put Grandpa Blackbird in. :] Having Jetfire there was important, as you can see with the last section, but I **had** to reveal what was going on with the time line to you guys. So, yeah. That parts like 3,000 words long. It was fun to do! I popped the CD of ROTF into my tower, found the correct spot to start and I played the "**Pause, write, watch for a second, pause, write, **__**continue"** game to write it. So it is **very accurate!** I hoped I succeeded in painting the movie in yer head!_

_Terratruss (terra truss ) Prime is my invention. The founder of Guardian bonds! So he's like the ultimate Guardian, of several things... If you want to use him, you **got to ask!** A bitter sweet good bye with the bots, and now they're AUTOBOTS! Terratruss can do that, because he's a Prime, so he's got tha POWERA! :D No worries Jazz fans! This isn't the last you will see of JAZZ, you can't get rid of that little glitch that easily. I read in one fanficition, can't remember which, that they made the comment that Jazz is extremely hard to kill and he'll always find a way back from being deadspark. So there's hope guys!_

_Chapter 9 is updated, sorry for all the mistakes guys. I was tired and I should have hit the spell check button. *hangs head with shame* you still love me right?_

* * *

**Shout outs: **

Thank you **SolarFlare Prime**, and **Gamerjord144** for the favorite/follows. SolarFlare, thank you a ton for the Author Favorite/follow!

**TheGhost129:** Sorry, but I do not think of those thoughts **at all!** Sorry for painting that picture in you head... ^^'

**Answerthecall:** :]

**Gamerjord114:** I don't know if I'll do any pairings. I have like zero experience with writing pairings, but I guess well just see where the story goes. :D If you have any ideas (this goes to all of you) about pairings, give a review about it! I'll take every consideration into thought.

**ForgotMyName2Day:** Dude, I love your username, it's funny! Jazz will be there, just not seen all the time. I have a few optic cocking moments with him and the bots. Cause they can only see him, so it appears they are talking to thin air. Jazz is unpredictable at times, weird things will happen. Get what I mean?

* * *

**Ativii:** Jetfire... Jetfire are you there?

*Jetfire jerks and he swings his cane*

**Jetfire:** What do you want youngling! I was having a moment!

**Ativii:** I wouldn't say sitting there and picking at your rusted toes is a 'moment'?

**Jetfire:** Go bug some other mech with your annoying presence, I have better things to do. *mutters to himself*

**Ativii:** Fine! You're an awesome Grandpa Blackbird, I wish you'd stay around longer! There I said it, you crazy old bugger! *rolls away*

**Jetfire:** Now what did that little pawn ask of Jetfire? Hrm. *turns to audience* ah, an audience. Prepare for the infinite wraith of JETFIRE!

*Author sighs in the background.*

**KTAB**: Jetfire, you were a crazy one.

* * *

**Question: What do you think the importance of the Infinite is? (It will reappear.) What are you theories about that place?**


	11. One Man Alone

**Energy and Motion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers/ROTF.**

I own the OCs and this plot alternate.

Rated **T ** _just_ for movie Violence

* * *

**_Chapter 11: One Man Alone_**

* * *

Ricochet's engine roared. The Egyptian sun was rising and it warmed his bright orange armor. Oranges, yellows, golds, and lavenders warmed the sky. The sight was beautiful, yet among the beauty was a sense of dread.

Ativii followed behind him, rider-less. They were coming upon a village with a small Wi-Fi port and her systems did a quick scan through it. The bike hummed to itself as she read over the statistics. Ricochet heard a pop, and then after a flash of light, a slim, female rider dressed in white and black-checkered gear suddenly appeared on her seat. The green-flamed helmet looked around, testing its movements. The road reflected in the visor and the holoform gripped the handlebars lightly, creating the illusion of controlling the bike.

:Looks nice Ativii, the holoform I mean. The colors match your alt pretty well,: Ricochet commed.

:Feels… strange y'know? But,: she laughed. :It feels natural to me.:

:I wonder why?: chuckled Ricochet.

A sign directing them towards Cairo popped up at the side of the road. Fifty miles to go it said, and they'd be closer to the Pyramids of Giza, and eventually the Autobots.

* * *

Ativii turned off the binocular system she was running. The rings of white lines over her sight disappeared as her optics reverted to normal settings. To the south there was a red flare dying in the sky above a small settlement. To the east there was a convoy of Chevy cars tearing down the street; yellow, maroon, and neon green.

"Yellows scout! Two clicks!" she called. The green motorcycle rolled higher up on the converter belt crane for moving excess dirt. She looked like a white and green hawk waiting on a cliff side, ever watchful and ready. Ricochet turned on his HUD sniper scope and he spotted a flash of yellow rolling over the road.

"Something's not right," muttered Ricochet. His audios picked up the roaring sound of twin F-22 jet engines and he searched the skies for the aircraft. And a gray F-22 with black alien tattoos thundered overhead. The jet locked on the yellow team and started firing missiles from his under belly a mile away. He banked hard and started to follow the road right behind the them.

"That's Starscream!" cursed Ricochet. Ativii swung down from her position with expertise and slide beneath a crane. Ricochet ducked low and readied his sniper rifle. The green femme pulled out her twin Cybertanium swords and waited as the edges hummed with energy.

Bumblebee swerved to miss the incoming missile. It exploded at the side of the road and his human passengers cried out and whiplashed around. Another missile struck the ground on the left and the humans were thrown about again. Bee desperately tried to counter his drift and get back on the road while fighting to keep the humans safe.

Dirt sprayed up on the windshields and the twins behind weaved around, dodging the shrapnel and dirt. Starscream continued to fire, he was determined to stop the Autobots and get the boy by all means, as long as the scout didn't scrap him.

Bumblebee's alt form dropped as they raced down a dirt ramp and into the digging site. Ativii shrunk into the shadows as Ricochet ducked even lower. Starscream was close, and they didn't know how the Autobots would react if they saw them.

The Chevys fishtailed in and started churning up dust and dirt to get away from Starscream's sight. Another missile hit a mound of dirt and it exploded into a huge cloud of dust.

"Now would be a good time to help them, Ric." Ativii strained as a missile nearly clipped the Chevy Beat's bumper.

"Yeah, right," Ricochet cocked his rifle and he rolled out from beneath the crane. The black and orange mech started firing sniper rounds at the unsuspecting Starscream. A few bullets only sparked against his armor, but they served their purpose.

Starscream faltered a bit, and he barrel rolled away. The jet continued to fire at the yellow team with more rounds of explosives, ignoring Ricochet's sniper shots. Bumblebee sped under a crane and Starscream went on the offensive. He swooped to the earth, and transformed in front of Bee to squash the scrap heap. Bumblebee swerved and Starscream tripped on his own pedes, he rolled to his back, and continued firing at the annoying scout.

Ricochet dashed closer to the dazed Seeker, ready to take him on if the need arose. Starscream grunted and fired again and again before he leapt to his crooked pedes and sneered. The Deception cursed in Cybertronian before continuing to fire at Bumblebee. Seeing that the scout was getting further ahead, the jet jumped, and his alloys clicked into place to form the F-22 before takeoff. The magmech slipped into a cloud of dust as the 'con roared in the shimmering hot sky to do a different approach.

Ativii zoomed ahead the convoy of Chevys. The Autobots were running out of cover, so she opened fire at the soft earth, and started creating a screen of dust for the yellow team to hide behind from the Deception. The breeze blew it over the alts to conceal them safely, as they parked to let their passengers out. The femme nodded to herself and then transformed down into her bike form to create a few more diversions around the construction site for the bots.

"We got to split up," yelled Sam. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons said. He jerked a thumb back at the two Chevy twins. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you," Sam said breathlessly. He grabbed Mikaela's hand and they started to run as Starscream's engines screamed through the air, signaling he was coming back.

Leo looked lost on what to do. He observed the smoking sky and sinking sun, spying the evil jet banking around for another go. "He's turning around. He's coming back. He's coming back."

Simmons nodded to himself, and turned to the twins. "It's up to me."

Bumblebee reversed and pulled away, the Camaro watched his charge run to the south before heading towards the road to sidetrack Starscream. Simmons marched to Skids and yanked the door open. "One man alone, betrayed by the country he loves, now its last hope in their final hour of need." He slid into the driver seat and gripped the Beat's steering wheel. "Prepare to be driven like never before, by the _maestro_."

Leo skidded around Skids and banged up against his passenger door. "Hey, hey! Don't go nowhere! Drive." He commanded. Simmons opened his door to yell at Leo from across the roof. "You'll never make it, kid."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Bravery will only get you so far."

Leo heaved his chest over the roof and started screeching at Simmons. "You _tased_ me, okay!? You _owe_ me! _I'm going_!"

"Okay, okay. That was a test. You passed. All right?" surrendered Simmons.

The formers S7 and Mr. Kitten-Calendar came to an agreement and they hopped into Skids. The Chevy took off. Simmons drove them around the shifting site and between mounds of dirt, trying to catch the Seekers fire.

:Ativii! Red and Green are leaving, should we follow?: commed Ricochet.

:Yes, we'll explain later!: She replied. The motorcycle took a hairpin turn to regroup back with Ricochet. She saw a small blue RC monster truck running circles in the ground. Ativii's holoform reached down and grabbed the RC as she whipped by. Wheelie transformed before he plopped down on the seat. "What was that for?" he asked rudely.

"I'm saving your life, okay? Just hold on!"

Ricochet commed back. :Okay, but I have to warn ya-: The comm link suddenly went dead. His helm ached from the snap off of communication with his friend. He tried the link again, but he only received a faint sound of static over the link. Ricochet growled and he took off across the dirt, his big Rubicon frame bouncing over the potholes.

Ativii's bike snarled from behind his left bumper, and there also was a small scrap drone hanging on her holo's pant loops. Ricochet adjusted his mirrors until he saw his familiar friend's appearance and sighed in relief. Ativii winked her headlights and they chased after the twins, broadcasting their spark monograms as loud as they could to the Autobots.

Simmons spun and drifted across the dirt. He had his sunglasses down and a big smile on his face. "One man," "Stop saying that," cut in Leo. "Alone… betrayed by the country he loves!"

"Oh, my goodness. I'm in the car, okay? You're not alone."

Simmons smiled, he knew that. But this was _his _moment, and he wouldn't let some quirky freshman ruin it for him. "Just relax. You're with the maestro."

Skids, Mudflap, Ricochet, Ativii and Wheelie dropped down the dirt incline until they reacged the bottom of a huge open mine. A large green Caterpillar 773B dump truck, a tan Kobelco CK2500 crane and other vehicles waited at the bottom of the pit. The Autobots stopped and waited for the humans to make a decision on their next move. Ricochet watched the vehicles warily, with his scanners fizzing out with that EMP blast; he couldn't exactly tell what they were.

Diggers and people herding goats swiftly moved away from the unusual cars and people. Wary about what they'll do. Excavation workers continued what they were doing when Simmons ignored them and just watched the sky with pursed lips.

Leo stepped out of the Beat. He looked around with squinted eyes and pointed out the obvious. "I don't think he's still following us."

"That's what you think," replied Simmons briskly.

An alien jet swooped low at the base of the pyramids. The aircraft swung up and landed against the Great Pyramid of Giza. Megatron growled as he slid against the face of the structure, sending yellow limestone tumbling down and crashing to the bottom.

Simmons pulled down his single lens binocular. "Uh oh."

Starscream perched himself on the pyramid by his leader. He bowed and began his report. "Master, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the soldiers brought the body of Prime!"

Megatron growled as he looked down the structure. "The boy must have the Matrix. We cannot let him reach Optimus!"

Starscream flew off and took to the skies. His master roared, "Decepticons, begin our assault!"

Ricochet tensed as he felt the tremors in the ground. He counted multiple impacts, close to thirteen of them, after Megatron's order. Ativii's holoform switched off and she balanced perfectly on her tires, tense and waiting. Suddenly, several ginormous construction vehicles pulled around the corner of the digging site. A yellow Caterpillar D9L bulldozer, one red mammoth O&K/Terex RH400 digging bucket, and a gray Mack Cement Mixer parked into formation. Their engines revved and the construction work vehicles looked very intimidating.

"You ever see that film _Gunfight at the O.K. Corral?" _Simmons asked suddenly. He and Leo watched wide-eyed and trembling.

Two more giant vehicles rolled over a ledge. Dust enveloped the red Cat 773B End Dump and tan Caterpillar 992G. "The one with Burt Lancaster and Kirk Douglas?"

"No, why?" Leo asked timidly.

"Looks like we're right in the middle of it." Simmons said with dread.

"Is that good?" the Spanish boy squeaked.

"A lot of people died." Simmons stressed.

The Constructicons hummed louder, then the big O&K/Terex RH400 dropped its bucket and the Cement Mixer shattered. Parts split, buckets lifted, and whirling gears rolled forward. _Clank, whiz, whirl, shhk, bang. _Cables snapped forward and metal arms connected together. The cranes and bulldozers shifted until finger like pieces shuffled to get closer to the constructing Construciticon. Unfinished limbs slammed and connect to separate parts. A head popped out of the cement truck and slid on the ground.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no." chanted Leo as he watched the Decpeticons with his head snapping side to side. The Catipillar 773B started to shift and it's hydraulics hissed. The grill lifted up and Simmons ran away. "HIDE!"

Ricochet and Ativii rolled out of their vehicle forms, optics wide as they watched the construciticon mend itself together. Wheelie screeched and strangled Ativii's neck cables from behind, and she choked slightly. He recognized this Decepticon. Named after the Devastator Winds around the equator of Cybertron, he was the 'cons ultimate massive weapon.

The humans made a mad dash for cover from the mass of spinning alloys and clanking parts. "Hit the deck!" Simmons commanded and he pushed Leo against a Jordanian white van.

Devastator pulled his green leg forward as his crane arms heaved his massive weight off of the earth. The ground trembled and a high-pitched powering up tone echoed in the giant mining pit. Devastator's Vortex rings around his neck shifted as a deep, animal growl thundered out of his chest. He dragged his ugly, and under bite mug over the ground. Twelve green optics powered online as the pure rage and destruction instincts flooded the imperfect combined processors.

The combined Decepticon lifted his head and roared. The deep, gravely tone banged around his throat as sparks and a cloud of dust puffed out of his open maw.

"DEVASTATOR!" yelled Megatron in evil delight.

Oh, how would the Autobots win this now?

* * *

_**KTAB**: Sorry for the wait guys. I was on vacation and I couldn't get to the computer to write. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I love it actually. :D_

_Sorry for the shortness. This chapter was tricky for me to write. But the next one: **Revenge of the Fallen** will be MUCH longer! At least, I hope. :D I might be mean and cut it short, maybe not._

_Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows They mean a lot to me. :)_

**_I'll edit this A/N later for review replies, but I have to go now. _**

_Have a good day/night/what ever time. _

**_Question: How do you think the Autobots will react/take in Ativii and Ricochet? Will they be rejected, left alone, or go all mother hen and have 1000 rules for them to follow? I'd like to know. :D_**


	12. Notice

**Author's Note.**

I have good news, and slightly bad news guys...**_ PLEASE READ TILL THE END! IT IS IMPORTANT!_**

**Bad News...** (let's get it over with shall we?)

This ficlet, _this _posted story is now being discontinued. WAIT... WAIT, wait, wait, wait! Hold your keyboards and your whole arsenal of weapons you're about to throw at me! I have a perfectly good reason!

**Good News...** (don't kill me...)

During Chapters 10 &11 of this fan fiction, a very nasty, evil, cunning, demanding, jack-hammering, plot bunny attacked! **And HE WAS _BRILLIANT_! **

Mr. Plot Bunny presented me a new twist to this STORY. Yes, you read that correct...

_**ENERGY AND MOTION IS CONTINUING AS A STORY! **_

It is now called "Velocity," keep an eye out for it. :D

**ENERGY AND MOTION IS NOW SWITCHING OVER TO VELOCITY!**

Why did I do this, you ask?

1) I love this story, I would never give it up until I finish it. Because you guys want to read to the end... right? So I plan on finishing it.

2) EaM started on the whim, an idea that I just started writing out with a half baked beginning plot. This bugged me from the beginning, and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. I've also improved in my writing so I wanted to redo it. After discussion with my younger sister, AKA counsler on plot bunnies, we decided this was best for the story. The whole humans to Autobots in my story _**NEVER**_ made sense. Right, you agree with me, your nodding your head and saying 'uh-hmm.' So I've added a twist to the plot. **Bots to Humans to Bots.** How you ask? You'll have to wait till Chapters 3-6 on Velocity. *laughs evilly* Oh, it will be good!

3) Velocity is also more written out, the outline part, and the story flows better. The **original plot is not discarded, but added on to.** Meaning, the beginning is different, but the overall plot is the same in the end.

4) I wanted to expand on Terratruss and the bringing back of Jazz and *cough* AllSparkGuardians* cough* It's important and with this beginning it makes sense.

5) I wanted to tie in Ricochet and Ativii with more back story. They were naturally migrating that way and it was just conflicting with the story as a whole. (Energy and Motion) So plot bunnies, run wild with connections between the Autbots and my bots!

So readers, lurkers, and reviewers, understand my plea. This story is not canceled, but it has EVOLVED!

Enjoy this exclusive treat folks... Velocity begins now!

Velocity Summary:

_Something was different with them in the beginning, why else would they have a super rare spark bond between them? Ricochet and Ativii are put to the test, because dying three times is not something they do willingly. If they're guardians of life, why do they have to die so often? _

_Life as a human is not easy, especially the people they have continued on as. Apparently, their past personas were on the hunt for alien life. They've left diaries and journals filled with ancient Cybertronian glyphs and discoveries around the world... if only Ricochet and Ativii can return to use these clues for the better good. The past humans were on to something, but what?_

_Ricochet and Ativii's old friends thought they had died at the hands of Flatline. Seeing them alive, it tests their belief in what is real and what is not. They're different, but the same... how can they cope with this? Especially when one has a liking towards the safeguarded bots. _

_Cybertron and Earth is in danger, and Ricochet and Ativii must figure out how to secure a bright future for both races they have lived among. If not, all is at stake and all will crumble..._

Sucky summary, I haven't really thought it out all the way, so deal with it. But it's different! If it doesn't sound like it... it's different then Energy and Motion. BETTER! MORE DRAMATIC! TOTALLY KICK BUTT!

Thanks for understanding... now go check out **Velocity**!


End file.
